Virus et Antidote
by sterek-addict
Summary: Une énième prise de becs entre le Grand Méchant Loup et le tape nerf hyperactif. Pourtant, de sarcasmes en grognements, des aveux s'échappent de la mêlée et révèlent des vérités qu'ils ne sont peut-être ni l'un ni l'autre prêts à assumer. Et si leur relation vérolée de ressentiments avait un antidote ? Et si tout ce qui ce passait n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg ?
1. Chapter 1

**Virus et Antidote**

Stiles était contre le mur du loft. Derek enserrait sa gorge de sa main griffue et le fusillait de ses yeux bleus électriques. L'ado montrait des signes de malaise et le loup garou rapprochait sa gueule menaçante de sa face. Stiles avait le don de le foutre en rogne pour un rien et il ne savait pas comment gérer ça sans avoir envie de lui briser des os ou lui arracher des lambeaux de chair. Même après tout ce temps à le côtoyer, après être revenu sur de nombreux aprioris, le loup ressentait toujours cet échauffement dès que le jeune commençait à babiller pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand le souffle du prédateur caressa la peau de l'hyperactif, il eut un haut le cœur et son tortionnaire gronda.

_ Woah, tu va te calmer l'affreux, et rengainer tes vieilles canines qui sentent la charogne. Putain, mais tu pues vraiment du bec Derek, ça me fait penser au chat de ma voisine, madame Fistburd. Ah ouais, je reconnais cette odeur d'estomac de vieux matou malade, mais qu'est-ce que tu bouffes pour avoir si mauvaise...

_ Tu vas fermer ta gueule Stiles ! s'énerva le lycanthrope.

L'ado ferma les yeux et releva la tête comme s'il suffoquait, mais il se montrait en réalité complètement dégoûté par l'odeur qu'il sentait. Il retint une remontée gastrique.

_ Tu devrais suivre tes propres ordres. Si tu continues de parler face à mon nez tu risques de te recevoir une giclée de gerbe et je te jure que c'est pas une botte secrète de super héro au pied du mur, mais là, c'est une vraie infection.

Hyper blessé, Derek bloqua sa respiration et lâcha la gorge de l'énergumène qui lui tapait sur le système. Il le laissa tomber au sol avant de s'éloigner de lui pour ruminer sa colère. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour parvenir à retrouver sa forme humaine et reprendre la contrôle sur son instinct lupin.

_ Dégage.

C'était un commandement que le loup-garou gronda telle une menace ultime. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, signe d'une exaspération qui ne souffrirait pas longtemps les manières de son invité. Stiles se releva et épousseta sa chemise, il semblait vexé de se retrouver traité comme il l'était. Il n'acceptait pas d'être viré dans la foulée par son comparse mal luné.

_ C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir et tu me fous à la porte simplement parce que je te fais des petites remarques de rien du tout.

Stiles paraissait blasé par leurs perpétuelles altercations. Pourtant, il y avait comme un éclat de malice dans son regard provocateur et Derek se sentit bouillir avant de respirer la satisfaction qui émanait du corps de l'ado. Son tape nerf prenait-il un plaisir malsain à le provoquer ?

_ Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu m'insultes espèce de petit merdeux. J'avais besoin de ton aide et tu réussis toujours à transformer tout en une vaste plaisanterie. Si c'est pour me rendre dingue que t'as accepté de venir, tu peux te casser, la porte est ouverte.

Derek essayait de retrouver un semblant de sérénité en se justifiant, mais ça ne prenait pas, il y avait toujours cette étrange sentiment dans le bide. Sa colère s'estompa quand il sentit le plaisir qu'il faisait à Stiles en lui répondant exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre pour pouvoir continuer de se prendre la tête comme des chiffonniers.

_ Ouais ben si t'arrêtais de me sauter à la gorge dès que je te fais une blagounette, je serais pas obligé de me montrer débile pour me défendre de ton agressivité.

La réponse du plus jeune était naze mais Derek fronça les sourcils comme lui seul savait le faire et il soupira.

_ Tu pousses toujours le bouchon trop loin...

_ Non, j'ai juste dis que t'aurais pas eu de virus dans ton ordi si t'avais pas été sur des sites bizarres. Je t'ai installé un logiciel pour te protéger mais il faut que tu sois plus soigneux dans ta manière de naviguer. Alors c'est peut-être pas des sites pornos, comme je l'ai suggéré, mais en tout cas t'as fait n'importe quoi. Alors excuse moi de m'être foutu de ta gueule en t'imaginant te branler devant un vieux film de boules.

L'ado ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en redisant ça et Derek s'énerva de nouveau. Pourquoi ça le foutait en rogne que Stiles l'imagine en train de se masturber devant son écran ? Même sous la torture il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais il avait effectivement maté des pornos sur des sites chelous et ça l'embarrassait que l'énergumène ait compris ça tout de suite.

_ Recommence pas Stiles, grogna le plus vieux entre ses dents.

_ En tout cas, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour ton estomac. Je me rappelle pas que t'avais cette odeur d'œuf pourri avant quand tu me menaçais. En fait tu sentais même bon alors que je sais bien que t'avais pas de brosse à dent vu où tu vivais. T'est pas dans ton état normal, crois-moi.

L'ado semblait faire une comparaison mentale et acquiesça tout seul à sa remarque. Le loup-garou avait envie de lui mettre un baffe, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas honteux. Il avait effectivement des problèmes gastriques depuis plus d'une semaine.

_ Tu m'énerves.

L'homme eu l'ai de rosir légèrement en disant ses mots qui n'avaient plus de force. Derek s'embarrassa comme jamais et Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi.

_ Je serais pas un pote si je te mentais, insista le jeune fou en lui tapant l'épaule.

_ J'ai changé de régime alimentaire, voilà t'es content, je te l'ai dit.

Le loup garou le fuit du regard et retourna vers la table où reposait son ordinateur portable. Stiles le suivit et recommença à parler.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu bouffes végan.

Quand le plus vieux le regarda avec des yeux qui transpirait le fait qu'il avait été percé à jour, Stiles eut la sensation que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. De son côté, Derek pestait. Comment faisait cette petite fouine pour toujours tomber juste ? Comment ? Il avait un radar spécial comportements de Derek ? Il l'espionnait en secret ? Se servait-il d'une incantation qui lui montrait les moindres de ses faits et gestes à travers un miroir qu'il regardait dès qu'il se faisait trop chier dans sa vie ?

_ Non ? s'étonna le jeune. Oh putain t'a viré végan. C'est l'histoire du loup qui voulait devenir un agneau, on nage en plain délire. Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi Grand Méchant Loup ? T'as oublie que t'es un putain de carnivore, c'est inscrit dans tes gènes, normal que tu digères pas ces conneries. J'ose même pas imaginer l'état de tes intestins. Putain, comme j'aimerais pas être tes chiottes.

Stiles a une expression écœurée collée sur son visage élastique et le plus vieux à envie de lui faire bouffer sa connerie.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse du mal en fait.

Derek dit ses mots froidement et il ressent la vibration de son comparse, ce lâché d'odeurs qui expriment son excitation. Il se trouble instantanément. Stiles aime quand il le menace. Le jeune ne se rend pas compte que Derek a changé de comportement en saisissant ça dans l'air.

_ Non monsieur l'énervé, je comprends juste pas ta lubie. C'est quoi, genre tu t'es réveillé un matin et tu t'es dit : ce serait trop cool si j'étais végan peut-être que je serais moins agressif et paf le loup ?

Stiles tape son poing dans sa paume pour lier le geste au son. Il a l'air ridicule et pour la première fois de la journée, Derek a envie de pouffer alors qu'il est contrarié en même temps. Le jeune lui fait ressentir tellement de choses contradictoires. Il se rembruni tout de même, l'autre à l'air de le prendre pour le dernier des cons.

_ C'est par conviction crétin ! je vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et Stiles s'installe sur le siège qu'il occupait avant de tenter de fuir le loup qu'il avait un peu trop titillé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs se qui s'était passé ne lui avait visiblement pas servi de leçon.

_ Oh Derekounet, t'es un putain de sensible en fait, t'aime pas qu'on zigouille les petits lapinous.

Stiles fait une bouche en forme de cœur après avoir dit ça. Il a l'air tellement stupide et ça énerve Derek qui oublie la dérision.

_ Arrête avec tes putains dans toutes tes putains de phrases, personne ne vend son corps ici, putain ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça implique comme excès la production animalière ? C'est un manque de respect pour les bêtes et pour notre planète.

Il est sérieux quand il dit ça et il fronce les sourcils pour signifier à Stiles qu'il est sincèrement touché par cette cause. Le jeune perd ce sourire mesquin et ses yeux lui montre presque de la tendresse. Le palpitant de Derek s'affole un instant.

_ Ouais je suis au courant de tout ça Derek. Je mange déjà que des légumes et des fruits depuis des années si tu veux tout savoir. Ce que j'ignorais par contre, c'est que ça t'intéressait, toi. Je suis "putain" de content de savoir qu'on à au moins ça en commun et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit mes âneries habituelles aujourd'hui si c'était pour apprendre cette bonne nouvelle. T'es devenu un peu plus humain à mes yeux.

Derek entend le cœur du jeune partir dans un rythme qui s'accélère de sincérité. Il sent bon, comme s'il était apaisé après le sexe et Derek à l'impression que sa respiration se saccade. Stiles le veux, s'il est comme ça avec lui, c'est parce qu'il le veut. Cette révélation le bouleverse et il faut qu'il noie le poisson, qu'il se change les idées tout de suite et cesse se silence qui commence à l'embarrasser.

_ Bon tu peux réparer mon ordinateur ?

Il est bourru quand il demande ça.

_ S'il te plait...

Dit l'ado en réclamant visuellement que l'autre lui formule sa demande poliment. Derek soupire avant de le fusiller du regard.

_ Stiles !

_Oui, je vais t'assainir tout ça, et toi t'en profite pour faire quelque chose pour ton problème d'haleine, c'est un vrai tue l'amour ça. Si tu dois encore me menacer physiquement aujourd'hui, je veux pas mourir d'asphyxie, je préfère encore que tu m'ouvres la gorge avec tes dents tout de suite. Ça m'évitera une longue et fétide agonie.

Il dit ça en même temps qu'il se saisit du portable de son hôte et qu'il commence à pianoter sur son clavier. Derek se crispe, Stiles est autant attendrissant qu'agaçant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aille jusqu'à l'humilier par humour. C'est comme ça qu'il se protège ou quoi ?

_ T'es un enfoiré... Je vais finir par le zigouiller. Je le couperais en morceau et j'enverrais des colis de viande de toutes les villes de Californie à son père.

Derek regarde le plafond pour faire cette tirade improvisée et récolter l'attention du jeune qui écarquille les yeux.

_ Je commence aussi à te trouver des points communs avec Peter, et ça c'est encore moins glamour que tu sais quoi.

Stiles répond ça en souriant. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de provoquer le loup. Mais cette fois-ci, Derek sourit aussi et il le fait avec une assurance que le jeune ne comprend pas. Le plus vieux a décidé que si l'ado ne se démontait pas pour dire des vérités gênantes, il ne devait pas non plus se censurer. Ses yeux pétillent drôlement quand il prend la parole.

_ Ouais, mais tu t'es jamais branlé en imaginant Peter qui te dominait, ce qui nous différencie en tout point à tes yeux.

Derek se détourne et commence à marcher pour sortir de la pièce. Il entend Stiles qui s'étouffe dans une toux de surprise. Il se retourne et voix que le jeune pique le phare du siècle.

_ Je vais me brosser les dents.

Le plus âgé insiste, mais ses mots sont comme un aveu. Il veut plaire à Stiles, et il fait ce qu'il lui demande. Merde, il est foutu.

_ Prends du bicarbonate !

Le jeune crie les propos de sa vengeance qui tombe à plat, parce qu'il est tellement retourné d'avoir été percé à jour qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire.

_Putain quel salaud, il le savait.

Ce sont ces derniers murmures avant qu'il ne se foute une baffe pour s'obliger à se concentrer sur le problème informatique de l'homme sur qui il fantasme jours et nuits. C'est moins perturbant. De son côté Derek entre dans la salle de bain, il fronce les sourcils avant de s'interroger. Pourquoi il prend plaisir à savoir que Stiles le veut ? Pourquoi ça le rend joyeux alors qu'il a envie de tout casser en même temps ?


	2. Chapter 2

Au départ j'avais pas vraiment d'idée de suite. J'ai écrit quand même et je dédie ce texte à **Darness** , un petit coeur d'amour pour toi. **Bisous**

* * *

Tout le monde venait de partir de la réunion hebdomadaire, et pourtant Stiles était resté. Derek ramassais les verres qu'il avait sortit pour abreuver ses hôtes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

La voix de l'ado était un peu désespéré quand il suivit le garou à la cuisine en l'aidant à ramener toute la vaisselle pour la poser dans l'évier.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Derek ne comprenait pas. Le fait que Stiles soit seul avec lui le perturbait déjà, mais sa question paraissait n'avoir aucun sens. Depuis qu'il avait compris l'origine de son trouble envers l'hyperactif, il faisait en sorte de ne pas satisfaire ses lubies. Le jeu auquel le jeune voulait jouer était trop dangereux. Stiles s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

_ Tu ne réponds plus à mes sarcasmes, tu fais style que ça t'atteint pas alors que je vais de plus en plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu t'énerves et que tu réagisses ? Remange de la viande s'il te plait, je préférais quand t'étais agressif.

Il était sincère quand il dit ça et Derek se détourna de l'évier pour observer ses yeux. Ils ne vacillèrent pas. Ça lui fit soudainement peur.

_ Mais t'es vraiment pas net.

Sa voix était mi affolée mi grave quand il dit ça. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et l'ado sourit ironiquement.

_ Ben quoi, c'est notre relation. Je dis un truc qui t'énerve, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, tu m'agresses physiquement et tu me lâches parce que tu sais que tu vas trop loin. Et moi je fini avec un petit pic pour me faire pardonner et enfoncer le clou. C'est ça qu'on partage depuis le début. Alors pourquoi y a plus rien ? Y a un problème ?

Stiles ne jouait pas, il disait ce qu'il pensait de but en blanc. Le loup se sentit dépassé.

_ T'es sérieux là, t'es en train de dire que ma violence te manque ? Je fais tout pour être sympa, et toi t'es en train de dire que tu veux que je te fasse du mal ? Mais ça va pas la tête.

Derek s'enfuit dans le salon, il savait pas comment faire face à ça. L'hyperactif le suivit, le dépassa et marcha en arrière pour lui parler en même temps. Le grincheux ne savait plus ou se foutre. Il était mal à l'aise de sentir l'odeur de vérité qui émanait de son interlocuteur.

_ Si ça va très bien, c'est même super logique en fait. Comment je sais si tu vas bien si on n'a pas ce contact ? Je sais même pas si t'es parvenu à résoudre tes problèmes de digestion. Depuis quand tu m'as pas attrapé par la gorge pour me menacer ? J'ai pas senti ton souffle depuis prêt d'un mois, ça m'inquiète.

Derek était perdu, l'autre ne mentait pas. Depuis qu'il n'étaient que tous les deux, Stiles disait tout ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Le loup-garou se donna le courage de rétorquer quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il donne le change au jeune, il ne pouvait pas accepter que l'humain voit leur relation ainsi, ça lui faisait mal.

_ Ouah, alors là ça me dépasse totalement. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ai une entente cordiale.

Stiles soupira exagérément aux propos de Derek.

_ Tu parles d'une entente cordiale, je dis des trucs et tu réponds jamais. Je parle dans le vent et tu m'ignores. J'appelle pas ça une entente, c'est plutôt l'aire glaciaire entre nous. Je préfère quand tu t'énerves parce que j'existe un minimum. Là t'es devenu une espèce de type insipide, j'veux qu'on me rende le Derek qui avait du caractère et avec qui je pouvais me prendre la tête.

Le plus vieux eut l'air de prendre un coup de masse sur la tête quand l'ado eut fini sa justification. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire, il n'avait pourtant pas pris d'aconit. Il n'en revenait pas.

_ Y a une caméra quelque part, t'essaye de me piéger ? C'est pas possible autrement.

_ Non, mais j'aimerais bien te filmer. Le problème c'est que je suis sûr que tu voudrais pas et que tu me casserais mon téléphone, répondit le jeune qui semblait réfléchir en même temps. En fait, s'il faut que ça, je vais peut-être te filmer, t'as des bonnes idées.

Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone et pianota rapidement dessus avant de tendre le bras. Derek eut des difficultés à comprendre que l'ado était en train de capturer la scène.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Son instinct animal revint vibrer sous sa chair, et il s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles qui recula d'un pas pour pas bousiller son cadrage.

_ Je viens de te le dire. Je savais pas que le lupinisme ça ralentissait le fonctionnement cérébral. Je te filme.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite Stiles.

C'était un grondement d'avertissement qui sortit de la gorge du plus vieux. Un sourire joyeux marqua le bouille du jeune et une odeur de satisfaction embauma tout autour de lui.

_ Continue mon loup j'ai l'impression de te voir renaître à toi même.

La situation amusait l'ado, il exultait et Derek s'énerva. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça sombre dans l'absurde ?

_ Stiles, pose ce putain de téléphone ou... ou je me tire.

Ce qui était au départ un ordre du plus âgé se transforma en abandon et Derek se retourna pour partir. Il ne pouvait pas, il voulait plus être dans cette relation avec l'hyperactif. Il voulait que ça change et l'autre ne le comprenait pas.

_ Je vais te suivre partout avec, t'aura toujours un objectif braqué sur toi.

Stiles piétinait derrière Derek qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre. Celui-ci soupira, ça ne finirait donc jamais. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à ça, qu'il fasse comprendre à l'ado qu'il ne désirait plus de cette confrontation permanente, qu'ils pouvaient tous deux espérer mieux pour grandir ensemble.

_ Si t'as envie que je m'intéresse à toi, pourquoi t'essaye pas d'être simplement toi, plutôt que de t'entraîner à me mettre en rogne ?

_ Parce que c'est vrai, à chaque fois que j'ai été sympa avec toi, j'ai été récompensé.

Stiles avait répondu ça du tac au tac et gardait son téléphone braqué sur un Derek dépité. Le garou de naissance décida alors de regarder l'objectif qui le visait et il parla avec une sincérité qu'aucun des membres de la meute ne lui connaissait.

_ Je... Je sais pas comment faire. Pourquoi tu prends plaisir à ce que je sois pas sympa ? Ça me dépasse totalement. Là tu sens bon juste parce que je commençais à m'énerver, c'est pas normal Stiles qu'on en soit là. Soit on se plait et on se le dit, mais on fait pas ce jeu de merde ou je deviens ton tortionnaire. Tu crois pas que j'en ai pas assez bavé, que j'ai pas assez de trucs sur la conscience pour en plus porter le fait d'être un connard fini avec toi. Maintenant que je connais ta valeur, j'ai envie de t'apprécier pas de passer mon temps à me battre avec toi. Alors tant que tu seras con, j'ai décidé de t'ignorer. La balle est dans ton camps.

Il baissa la tête quand il eut fini sa confession intime et l'ado éteignit son téléphone, choqué. Son cœur résonnait tout fort aux oreilles du garou qui eut un soupir las.

_ T'as dit quoi ?

Les yeux de Stiles étaient écarquillés, sa pupille brillait de surprise, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait entendu. De son côté, le garou de naissance n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça tout haut, devant un objectif. Il était fébrile de vérité et il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il devait prendre les choses avec plus de dérision, sinon il allait faire un malaise.

_ Heureusement que c'est sur la carte mémoire de ton engin, tu pourras l'entendre une seconde fois. Je savais pas que le caméramanisme ça ramollissait le cerveau. Arrête de te servir de ton téléphone, ça te rend bête de te reposer sur ses applications plutôt que sur tes capacités.

L'homme était mignon de réserve et l'ado rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, perturbé. Il releva la tête et sa bouille s'illumina d'un espoir qu'il n'osait pas croire.

_ Je te plait ? demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Derek s'embarrassa. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il en avait trop dit pour ne pas répondre à la question qui lui était posée.

_ Quand t'es pas sans cesse en train de me dire de la merde, ouais, assez.

_ Non, mais je veux dire, je t'attire ?

Plus que de l'incertitude, le loup se sentit dénudé par la nouvelle question qui lui était posée. Il se comporta comme un gosse qui ne sait pas dire ce qu'il ressent. C'était bizarre de voir le Big Bad Wolf se comporter comme ça et le jeune eut une inspiration saccadée de trouble.

_ Des fois, répondit Derek.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol et mis ses mains derrière son dos. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert son coeur à quelqu'un qu'il avait le sentiment de perdre quelque chose en le faisant.

_ C'est pas une vraie réponse, soit c'est oui, soit c'est non.

_ Stiles.

Derek dit ce nom comme s'il signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'amuse avec lui. C'était bien assez difficile d'avouer, de dire, d'exprimer. Mais l'ado ne cherchait pas à se moquer de lui, tout dans les signaux corporels que le loup de naissance pouvait capté indiquait qu'il était dans un état similaire au sien.

_ Ben quoi, on doit communiquer clairement, c'est toi qui vient de le dire.

Stiles parla tout bas. Étrangement, le stress ne le rendait pas nerveux. Il était calme et ne bougeait pratiquement plus. Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de se donner la force de fixer le jeune.

_ Oui, je te trouve attirant. Vu comme les femmes m'ont bousillé la vie, je crois que t'es plus appréciable à mes yeux que l'envie de retenter ma chance avec l'une d'entre elles.

Il répondit ça comme une excuse et il s'en voulu de ne pas être tout a fait sincère. Il n'appréciait pas Stiles par défaut, il le trouvait attirant tout court, depuis le début. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer aussi facilement. L'ado eut un sourire tout tendre et son cœur parti suivre un nouveau rythme, comme une danse de la joie.

_ Ouah, j'aime bien l'idée d'être attirant pour toi.

_ Je le sens.

_ Et c'est comment, c'est bien, t'apprécie ?

Derek inspira exagérément et ses joue rosirent. Il hocha du chef timidement.

_ Oui, t'as une bonne odeur quand t'es content.

Stiles se rapprocha de lui, il fit un pas de plus et s'arrêta alors que l'espace s'était bien réduit entre leurs êtres vibrants.

_ Je peux sentir ton haleine ?

La demande parut folle au oreille du garou, c'était tellement étrange comme situation. Il eut une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage virile.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas mettre ta main sur ma gorge et me montrer les dents ? Moi j'aime bien quand tu me fais ça, mon cœur bat tout fort. Quand tes yeux s'allument en plus, t'es trop... canon.

Le jeune détourna le regard et Derek se montra confus.

_ Stiles, ça devient embarrassant.

_ Quoi, tu me plais, je te le dis. Et tu me plais particulièrement quand t'es un loup aussi. J'aime te voir te transformer.

Le coeur du loup rejoignit le rythme de celui de l'adolescent. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose, la première. Le fait que son côté loup attirait Stiles c'était comme une confirmation qu'il ne se trompait pas en ayant des sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, il avait peur.

_ Je sais pas, ça me fais bizarre ok. Je sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça.

_ S'il te plait Der.

_ M'appelle pas Der, c'est nul comme surnom.

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, mais ses yeux verts souriaient. Stiles semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et sa frimousse devint enfantine quand il parla.

_ Deal : si je trouve un surnom qui te plait et qui aura que moi qui aura le droit de le dire, tu prends ta forme de loup et tu me plaques contre un mur.

Derek ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Stiles voulait lui trouver un surnom ? Pourquoi il voulait quand même qu'il continue à faire comme avant en se montrant agressif et dominateur ?

_ Pourquoi tu transformes tout en jeu ?

_ Parce que tu n'as pas assez profité de la vie avant et que tu prends tout trop au sérieux. On a assez de merde comme ça qui nous tombent dessus pour en plus devenir des rabats joies entre nous, tu crois pas ?

L'expression de l'ado était affectueuse et le loup-garou se sentait contaminé par sa douceur. C'était autant agréable que déroutant. Il accepta quand même le deal.

_ Je doute que tu trouves un surnom qui me plaise de toute façon, alors vas y, tente l'affaire et bonne chance.

Le jeune sautilla sur place avant de poser sa main sous son menton comme si ça l'aidait à chercher les bonnes solutions.

_ Cool. Alors j'ai pensé à Rek puisque Der c'est pas à la hauteur. Mais Rek ça fais un peu Rex et c'est limite tu vois. On dirait un truc péjoratif et ça dois te plaire pas te blesser. Big Bad Wolf ça c'est pour que les autres y croient que je t'aime pas, non, c'est pas génial. Loup, c'est beau mais basique, t'es trop compliqué pour que ça t'aille bien. Baby Wolf, j'aime bien. C'est tout mignon, ça va nickel avec tes sourcils quand tu fais la moue.

Le cœur de Derek s'enflamma. Entendre ces mots ça le perturbait comme jamais. Stiles avait-il une intuition à toute épreuve ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé ce surnom, c'était impossible. Il se renfrogna un tantinet.

_ Non.

Le son de sa voix était catégorique quand il intervint. Derek refusait la proposition et le jeune parut déçut.

_ Quoi c'est bien, Baby Wolf, redit-il avec une tendresse nouvelle.

_ C'est comme ça que m'appelait ma mère. Non.

Derek était redevenu froid et Stiles paniqua.

_ Merde, excuse Derek, j'voulais pas...

_ C'est pas grave, tu savais pas. Ça m'a juste fait bizarre parce que c'était pas une moquerie... tu l'as bien dit. C'était comme une chaleur qui venait du passé et ça fait mal en même temps, dit-il en se justifiant doucement.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose qui fit vibrer tout son intérieur. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça, avec cette envie si il était seulement attiré par lui. C'était plus fort que du désir et son odeur confirmait les choses.

_ Tu ne fais pas que fantasmer sur moi en fait, tu... tu m'aimes.

Derek dit ça sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut et quand il vit la réaction de l'adolescent, il se sentit mal. Le jeune avait peur, il chercha immédiatement à noyer le poisson, à s'extirper de la confession.

_ Bon, j'ai perdu. Je vais y aller sinon Scott va trouver chelou que je reste trop longtemps au loft. Salut mec.

Il se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du loft. Il était mal, très mal. Son odeur était passé de sucrée à l'acidité.

_ Ne t'enfuis pas Stiles. Ta réponse est importante ! cria le garou.

Il courut après le jeune et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. L'autre ne savait plus, il avait l'impression de s'effondrer. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Il avait l'impression que ça allait trop loin, il n'était pas prêt à ce que Derek comprenne tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis si longtemps.

_ Quoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui put sortir de sa gorge nouée. Derek était électrique de faiblesse. Il fallait arrangé le choses, il fallait que le jeune n'ait pas peur de ses sentiments.

_ T'as pas à avoir de craintes de me de répondre. Ça... ça pourrait aller dans le sens que tu souhaites. Baby Wolf ça me plait comme surnom si tu le dis bien, mais il faut m'aimer pour avoir le droit de le dire.

C'est yeux brillèrent d'innocence et il redirigea la main de Stiles pour la plaquer sur son torse. L'humain trembla en ressentant la rapidité du palpitant de l'homme. C'était autant enivrant qu'effrayant.

_ Tiens sens. Moi j'entends les tiens. On a tous les deux peurs, tous les deux. C'est normal d'accord ? Calme toi, t'as rien à fuir.

_ Derek, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

L'homme caressa la joue du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas comment le rassurer. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il soit certain de ce qu'éprouvait Stiles pour lui.

_ Dis ce que tu ressens et je deviens ce que tu veux. J'attends ça pour changer, mais je peux pas sans amour, je peux pas.

La voix du loup-garou était comme blessée et il forçait toujours la main de l'ado sur son torse, il l'obligeait à sentir les humeurs de son palpitant en vrac. Stiles était sans dessus dessous, il ne savait plus. Il voulait être là et disparaître en même temps. Il voulait exulter et s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à toutes ces émotions qui bouleversaient son âme, son corps, sa chair.

_ Je l'ai jamais dis, je... ça me... Arrête s'il te plait, je... j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai honte. Non, je peux pas.

Il retira sa main de la poigne de Derek, il se retourna mais il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Il avait la sensation que s'il restait il allait se liquéfier, et que s'il partait, il le regrettait toute sa vie. Il ne regardait plus le loup-garou et l'autre en profita pour parler.

_ Moi je t'aime Stiles, c'est pour ça que je suis distant et con. A chaque fois que j'aime quelqu'un ça se transforme en drame ou en trahison, alors je me protège. Je t'éloigne de moi et j'ai peur pour toi en secret quand y a personne pour me voir, seulement moi dans le noir de mes pensées. J'ai honte de te le dire, là, maintenant, mais j'en ai marre. Je veux qua ça change entre nous, alors je le fais.

Sa voix était incertaine et on pouvait y entendre de brusques montées d'émotivité. L'ado se retourna, ses yeux d'ambre étaient vitreux.

_ Derek..., dit-il.

Le susnommé se sentit bouillir et ses yeux flashèrent pour arborer ce bleu phosphorescent. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, ses griffes poussèrent et ses crocs sortirent rapidement. Il s'approcha de Stiles, le saisit par le cou et le bloqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le jeune était autant défait d'admiration que de peur.

_ Dis-le, murmura le garou qui grogna ensuite.

Stiles vibra tout contre lui et sa bouche s'agita.

_ Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi, c'est toi avec qui je veux être, toi.

Il dit ça sans vaciller et sa peau se nappa des odeurs de son excitation. Derek huma le cou de l'ado et posa doucement son nez contre derrière le lobe de son oreille.

_ T'oublies le mot doux, dit-il avec fièvre.

Stiles s'empressa de réparer sa faute, il bandait comme jamais.

_ Baby Wolf, mon Baby Wolf qui sent bon.

Derek reprit sa forme humaine et baisa immédiatement la bouche de Stiles. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et ça dériva rapidement. Leur langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Ils s'échangèrent quelques caresses avant que le plus âgé ne décide d'arrêter, essoufflé.

_ Il ne faut pas que ça aille trop vite.

Il murmura et posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles qui lui caressa la nuque. Il était hagard, comme s'il venait de prendre la drogue la plus douce et réconfortante du monde.

_ T'es tellement bandant. Dis-moi, on... on va devenir un couple ?

_ Si tu me veux moi et pas m'utiliser.

_ Jamais, Baby Der. J'veux être ce que personne n'a réussit à être pour toi. C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde depuis le sauvetage de la piscine.

_ Alors on est un couple, c'est d'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors une suite qui m'oblige à changer le raiting de la fic. Je peux pas m'en empêcher mes idées vont toujours en dessous de la ceinture.

Purée si seulement je vivais un truc comme Stiles.

J'aimerais vraiment que les loups-garous existent. Je vous laisse avec mes fantasmes.

Et au fait **Darness** , je me sens pas obligée, j'aime bien que tu aimes bien. C'est hyper motivant et c'est en partie pour toi comme un petit cadeau pour tout ce que tu m'as donné. Pareil **Monica** !

Bon pis je prends un petit contre-pied à mes autres fics pour le délire. J'espère que vous remarquerez ce que je veux dire par là.

* * *

En ce vendredi soir du moi de mai, Derek et son petit ami étaient enlacés sur le canapé du loft. Cela faisait deux heure que l'ado était là et ils n'avaient pas envie de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient dû attendu cinq jours pour pouvoir se voir en cachette et le manque de contact s'était fait oppressant. Pourtant le loup garou se fit une raison. Il était tard, le jeune allait devoir partir.

_ Stiles, il est onze heure, il faut que tu rentres. Ton père va finir par s'inquiéter.

Il dit ça doucement, le regret infectait son ton. Il soupira et le jeune releva la tête pour lui sourire.

_ Il travaille toute la nuit, il est de garde.

_ Il sait où tu es ?

La demande de Derek était très sérieuse et il se redressa pour se remettre assis. Le jeune fut obligé de changer de position et cela le contraria.

_ Bien sûr que non. Tu veux te faire arrêter ?

La question sonnait comme une menace mais les yeux de Stiles montraient une taquinerie latente. Le plus vieux se sentit mal et détourna la regard pour contempler la baie vitrer.

_ Non, mais je me sens mal. Peut-être que je devrais aller le voir et parler avec lui.

Il baissa la tête en disant ça et l'ado tira sur la manche son maillot pour l'obliger à le regarder de nouveau.

_ N'essaie même pas malheureux. Tu veux mourir avant qu'on soit passer à l'acte ? Si t'es suicidaire va voir le shérif et avoue lui que tu sorts avec son fils qui n'est pas majeur et là, il va t'arriver deux trois bricoles pas très jolies. Non Baby Wolf, je suis pas prêt à te risquer. C'est moi qui le dirais à mon père et je préparerais le terrain à l'avance. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Crois-moi, il n'est pas en état pour encaisser la nouvelle et de mon homosexualité, et le fait que je suis amoureux d'un repris de justice innocent qui est en fait un loup-garou de naissance. Non, ça fait trop de choses à la fois, il faut que je ménage son cœur si je veux le garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.

_ Mais il doit bien se douter que tu as changé, que t'es plus calme. En plus tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. Il doit bien voir que t'es plus comme avant.

_ Je suis pas calme quand t'es pas là Baby Wolf, je fais tout pour pas penser à ton absence et je crois que je suis plus insupportable que jamais. Vu mon comportement en ce moment, je pense que mon père crois seulement que j'essaye encore une fois d'arrêter mon traitement pour l'hyperactivité. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de parler de mon père. J'ai envie qu'on s'embrasse toute la soirée et qu'on aille un peu plus loin tu vois. Genre des caresses plus intimes. Ne gâche pas l'instant en me faisant imaginer mon père dans ce moment là. C'est un tue l'amour comme c'est pas permis. C'est comme si t'avais envie de moi et que je te parlais de Peter tu vois ?

Le jeune était passé par tout les états pour exprimer ses idées. Il avait commencé avec une gêne de confession, pour finir dans la séduction affectueuse. Derek l'avait suivi et il dû se clamer pour ne pas être tenter d'écraser violemment ses lèvres sur la bouche de son petit ami. Il se retint seulement par la force de sa conviction qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Il devait rester responsable.

_ Stiles, je veux bien t'embrasser mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

La voix du garou était un poil sévère quand il dit ça et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Quoi ! Mais non, pourquoi tu veux pas aller plus loin ? T'as peur de te rendre compte que je suis un gars et que j'ai une bite ?

Ces questions étaient jetés comme par surprise, mais elles exprimaient toute la véracité des peurs de l'adolescent. Derek se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on croit des choses fausses à son sujet et ça l'énervait qu'on le force à se justifier.

_ Je sais ce que t'as dans le froc, t'inquiètes. Tu passes ton temps à la frotter contre la mienne à travers nos vêtements et j'ai jamais débandé quand ça arrivait. J'assume le fait que tu sois un gars et ça me plait. Je veux plus être avec des femmes, je préfère l'idée d'être gay et c'est toi qui m'a convaincu, parce que t'es beau et bandant. Non, c'est juste trop tôt, tu vois ?

Il s'embarrassa en disant ces mots. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Stiles parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ça allait le faire monter dans les tours. Ca ne manqua pas, l'ado se déplaça pour se placer tout de suite devant son visage.

_ Te moques pas de moi Baby Wolf, ça fait deux mois qu'on se roule des galoches. C'est pas trop tôt, ça met même un temps fou tu veux dire. J'ai envie Derek, j'ai envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je veux qu'on joue à touche pipi et apprendre à faire l'amour.

C'était un caprice, et le plus âgé soupira parce qu'il ne demandait pas mieux que d'y céder. Pourtant, il devait se combattre. Il refusait catégoriquement l'idée de devenir ce qu'il avait subit plus jeune.

_ T'as seize ans, c'est interdit par la loi parce que c'est justement trop tôt. Regarde ce qui m'est arrivé parce que j'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais ton âge, je suis passé à l'acte et regarde les conséquence sur ma vie. Je veux plus être un sale type, je veux pas devenir une catastrophe dans ton histoire. Je souhaite être quelqu'un de bien.

Toute son authenticité résonna dans ces mots qu'il exprima avec difficulté. Stiles se mit à califourchon sur lui et le contraignit à le regarder. Son regard était amoureux.

_ Mais t'es déjà quelqu'un de bien malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé. T'es toujours sincère avec moi, tu me dis ce que tu penses même si c'est difficile. Tu cherches pas à me manipuler, t'as rien à voir avec la femme qui t'a fait du mal à toi. Baby Wolf, regarde-moi. Tu sais que ce que je dis c'est la vérité ?

Le jeune voulait convaincre son petit ami et l'autre acquiesçait déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comparer à la femme qui l'avait détournée pour le détruire.

_ Stiles, comprend-moi. Je transgresse déjà en étant en couple avec toi, je peux pas faire plus. Il faut être patient, ça arrivera, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Il se forçait à être sérieux et fort, il ne pouvait pas flancher. Son cœur était compressé dans le dilemme et constater le refus en son jeune amoureux lui était insupportable.

_ Quand alors ? Quand j'aurais une barbe longue comme mon corps et que je serais devenu impuissant ? En plus, tu réponds pas à ma question. Tu n'es pas une Kate dans ma vie, tu n'as rien à obtenir de moi à part mon amour et mon affection.

Les arguments de Stiles étaient sincères, ils avaient le pouvoir d'affaiblir la volonté d'un garou, mais Derek n'était pas qu'un loup.

_ T'es chiant. Je sais que ce que tu dis est vrai. Et puis deux ans c'est pas si long que ça, crois-moi, ça va plus vite qu'on n'le pense.

Stiles écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses grands yeux. Il se sépara de son petit ami pour se mettre assis à côté et regarder le vide tout en reprenant la parole.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu vas vraiment attendre que je me momifie sur place pour faire l'amour avec moi ? Tu veux que je meurs de frustration ou quoi ? J'ai pas besoin d'être majeur Derek. J'ai des poils au cul, j'éjacule quand je me branle et pas qu'un peu. Je suis physiquement et mentalement prêt. En fait, c'est bien ce que je croyais, t'as peur de faire l'amour avec moi. Tu veux pas mon corps, ma bite te fais peur.

Il était persuadé de sa déduction et ça lui faisait mal. Il regarda l'homme et se montra blessé d'être seulement lui. L'autre s'agaça. Pourquoi Stiles arrivait toujours à le plier au fait de devoir s'expliquer ? Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Il se leva et fit quelques pas devant le jeune avant de parler d'une voix bourrue.

_ Non ta bite ne me fais pas peur, elle m'excite. Et putain, tu parles de ta frustration mais est-ce que t'as une idée de la mienne ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'être un loup-garou qui sent toujours l'odeur alléchante de son partenaire et qui s'interdit d'y répondre. Non, tu sais rien de la torture que c'est. T'es là à croire des âneries, à penser à ta satisfaction sans comprendre que l'enjeu est plus grave que ce que t'imagines. Un loup-garou amoureux, ça marque son partenaire, ça le lie à sa magie pour toujours, ça l'emprisonne dans son monde pour le garder prêt de lui. Un loup amoureux ça préfère mourir que de perdre sa moitié. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant toi, mais maintenant je sais, et je pourrais pas me retenir de te marquer Stiles. Je dois pas te faire subir ça, pas maintenant alors que t'es trop jeune pour lier ton destin au mien de façon irréversible. Comment tu pourras savoir si je suis le bon alors que tu n'auras connu que moi ? Comment tu sauras si le corps des femmes ne t'es pas plus plaisant si tu ne fais pas l'amour avec l'une d'elle ? Comment tu seras certain de faire le bon choix et de ne pas te retrouver emprisonné dans une vie qui ne te correspond pas ? J'ai pas le droit de te priver de cette découverte avant que tu viennes me choisir. Alors j'attendrai, même si je suis ultra jaloux à l'idée de pas être ton premier et ton seul amant. Fais le avec quelqu'un de ton âge, avec un gars et une fille qui te plaisent.

Il disait ça à contrecœur et serrait les dents comme s'il retenait sa partie garou de sortir à sa surface pour le transformer en prédateur. Pourtant il avait son ancre à l'humanité qui se décomposait devant lui et cela suffit à tout endiguer.

_ Jamais, mais t'es fou ! Non ! C'est toi, je le sais, c'est tout. Je suis prêt à être à toi pour toujours.

Stiles se leva à son tour et fut blessé de voir Derek reculer d'un pas pour prendre une respiration calmante. L'adulte dégluti avant de parler.

_ Et avant c'était Lydia. A tes yeux, c'était évident que c'était elle, t'en était persuadé. J'ai eu ton âge, j'ai eu le béguin pour Paige, j'étais sûr que c'était elle pour toujours. Quand il y a eu Kate, j'y ai cru aussi. Il faut murir et se souvenir pour se rendre compte qu'on s'est raconté des histoires à soi-même.

L'homme avait mal de dire ça, ça le torturait vraiment. Mais il devait protéger l'ado de leurs envies irréfléchies, il devait prouver que son expérience lui servait à quelque chose. Quelle épreuve terrible c'était pour lui. Stiles cessa de réagir émotivement et devint distant dans sa manière de parler.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de te projeter en moi. Je suis pas toi Derek, je suis Stiles. En plus, Lydia elle ne me voulait pas contrairement à Paige avec toi. C'était en sens unique et j'étais pas persuadé qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, j'étais seulement dans le phantasme qu'un jour elle me dirait peut-être oui. Avec toi, c'est différent, c'est plus que réciproque. Ce que je te donne tu me le rends au centuple. Regarde comme t'es délicat avec moi Baby Wolf, regarde comme tu agis depuis qu'on a décidé d'arrêter d'être des cons. Personne ne connais ces facettes de ton caractère, personne, je suis le seul. C'est évident Derek, je me trompe pas, je sens que j'ai raison, mon cœur ne peut pas douter de ça. Dieu sait qu'elle a pas été tendre, mais Lydia m'a jamais découragé comme t'as pu le faire. Et j'avais pourtant lâché l'affaire, je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec elle, même si j'espérais. Toi t'as mis tout en place pour me repousser avec violence et j'ai jamais abandonné, jamais. Et là t'es sur ce vieux réflexe, tu continues à me refuser sous prétexte de me protéger. Je veux pas faire l'amour avec des abrutis de mon âge qui savent rien foutre dans un lit. Je veux être initié par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui veut mon plaisir autant que le sien. Je veux faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime pour de vrai. En fait c'est toi que tu protèges, parce que t'as peur de tes sentiments, tu te dis que t'es en train de t'aveugler et tu veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Mais je suis pas une erreur Derek, je le sais, ta partie garou le sais. Il ne reste que ta conscience à convaincre, parce que nous on est déjà sûr de nos choix.

Avec quelle détermination il avait dit ça ? Derek se sentit fondre, ses certitudes se fissuraient et s'effritaient les unes après les autres, il avait peur. L'ado était capable de tout avec lui, de tout. Il s'éloigna encore, si ça continuait il allait céder. Son loup intérieur était acquis à la cause du jeune, il n'était plus son allié et l'autre l'avait su, il s'en était servi intuitivement. La côté lupin du plus âgé était susceptible de surgir pour prendre le dessus à tout moment et bafouer ses résolutions. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

_ Stiles, s'agaça le garou qui se battait contre lui-même.

_ Quoi, je dis de la merde ?

La demande était une provocation intentionnelle.

_ Non, t'as raison ! C'est ce que tu veux entendre, t'as raison, s'énerva Derek qui s'adoucit dans la foulée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire changer d'avis alors ? Est-ce que je dois me mettre nu ?

Les questions du jeune n'en étaient pas vraiment et il enlevait déjà sa chemise alors qu'il prononçait les mots. Derek était figé, les odeurs de son amoureux le perturbaient. Quand l'ado se débarrassa de son maillot de corps, le garou se sentit vibrer de part en part.

_ Arrête bébé, arrête ça.

C'était une supplique susurré agressivement. Derek n'avait pratiquement plus aucune défense et il se raccrochait à sa conviction sans savoir comment il s'y prenait.

_ Non.

La voix de Stiles était intransigeante. Il dégrafa son futal et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il prenait le pouvoir avec une telle facilité que l'homme-loup en était ébahit. Quand il vit le jeune se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement, son cœur fit une incontrôlable embardée.

_ Rhabille-toi, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. C'est ton Baby Wolf qui te le demande. T'es peut-être certain d'être prêt, mais moi je ne le suis pas. Je veux prendre le temps d'apprécier notre évolution. Je ne veux pas t'enchainer à moi tout de suite. Oh malheur, ton odeur... non mon bébé arrête, t'as pas le droit de jouer sur mes faiblesses. T'as pas le droit.

Il ferma les yeux pour finir de supplier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne pouvait plus dire non à son instinct de loup, il n'avait plus aucune autre envie que de prendre Stiles et ça le perturbait d'être si malléable dans le désir. L'ado eut un sourire dominateur.

_ Y a que moi qui a le droit, que moi.

Et il murmura tout en allant, complètement nu, vers l'homme qui tremblait d'anticipation. Quand l'adolescent posa ses mains fraiches sur ses joues barbues, le plus vieux eut un tressaillement de plaisir.

_ Stiles, amour, s'il te plait.

Il n'y avait plus aucune résistance dans ces paroles qui souhaitaient dire le contraire en pure perte.

_ Derek, Baby Wolf, retire ton maillot, je m'occupe de ton pantalon.

Les doigts du jeune s'affairèrent sur le bouton du jeans et le déclipsèrent avec habileté. L'adolescent s'accroupit pour faire ensuite glisser le linge sur les cuisses du plus âgés. Il fut content de constater qu'il ne portait rien d'autre et quand la virilité du garou se dévoila raide devant ses yeux avides, il soupira de soulagement.

_ Stiles.

Derek tentait inutilement de se refuser, mais il était déjà vaincu de réciprocité.

_ Oui c'est le surnom auquel je réponds. Ouah, comme elle est belle. Oh Putain Derek, t'es trop beau, comment veux-tu que je m'éloigne de ça. J'peux la mettre dans ma bouche ?

La demande était naïve et l'adulte leva les yeux au plafond. Il trembla littéralement sur place quand il sentit la main de son tendre tortionnaire s'enrouler autour de sa bite tendue.

_ Merde, Stiles, pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

Un grognement de gorge conclu sa question. L'ado le branlait et il perdait pied.

_ Enlève ton maillot s'il te plait, j'ai envie que tu sois tout nu quand je vais te sucer.

L'ordre était donné et l'adulte s'exécuta complètement sous l'emprise des pulsions qu'avaient réveillés l'ado. Son loup était en train de pâmer dans ses veines. Stiles allait poser ses lèvres sur son gland turgescent et Derek lui releva la tête pour lui dévoiler sa fièvre.

_ T'as intérêt à m'embrasser avant.

Le jeune tremblota en entendant ces paroles d'abandon exigeant. Il se redressa tout en continuant de tenir le sexe du garou et l'embrassa passionnément. Derek le saisi à la taille et le souleva pour le porter tout en le caressant. Ils furent bientôt sur le canapé à frotter leur nudité l'une contre l'autre. Stiles releva la tête pour chuchoter :

_ Tu vois que je t'écoute.

_ Je vais pas pourvoir me retenir Stiles, je vais te marquer. Il s'est encore rien passé et je suis déjà dans la difficulté de me retenir de le faire.

Derek paraissait désespéré en disant ça. Ses yeux d'un vert miroitant brillaient d'envies mais ses sourcils étaient dans l'expression de sa soumission. L'ado eut un sourire satisfait. Il offrit le creux de son coup avec plaisir.

_ Fais-le tout de suite alors sinon tu profiteras pas. Plante tes crocs dans ma peau et fais toi pardonné ensuite.

_ T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il, affaibli d'espoirs contradictoires.

_ Je suis nu sur toi Baby Wolf, je suis presque en train de te violer tellement j'en ai envie et tu me demandes si je suis sûr ? Fais le Derek, je suis ton compagnon, je le sais.

Stiles ne vacilla pas. Il posa sa main sur le dossier du canapé pour maintenir sa position et le parfum de ses aisselles se diffusa immédiatement jusqu'aux sens aiguisé du garou.

_ Oh tu sens trop bon, trop bon.

Les yeux de Derek s'allumèrent et ses canines apparurent. Il mordilla l'épaule offerte et laissa sa langue glisser jusqu'à l'endroit qui réceptionnerait bientôt la marque de sa possessivité surnaturelle. Il planta alors ses dents dans la chair de Stiles et il pris plaisir à entendre son gémissement perdu entre douleur et plaisir. Le sang de son futur compagnon de vie s'écoula dans sa bouche et il le lécha avec dévouement. Il laissa ses canines triturer les blessures de leurs intrusions et prit plaisir à s'enfoncer plus loin. Il adorait, il ne savait plus ce que ça faisait d'être tout seul. C'était la première pénétration d'amour lupin qu'il s'autorisait et son instinct exultait littéralement. L'ado trembla dans ses bras et se laissa aller à sa faiblesse. Le garou le maintint contre lui, et désengagea ses dents pour lécher avidement les plaies qu'il avait commises.

_ Ouah, mon homme-loup.

Stiles paraissait ailleurs, il n'avait plus de volonté.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta son baby Wolf.

_ J'ai jouit Derek, je... merde, j'ai éjaculé alors qui s'est encore rien passé de sexuel. J'ai envie de tes dents dans ma chair, j'ai envie, oh mon dieu... Mange-moi.

Il s'affaissa sur le corps de son amoureux et trembla d'impatience. Derek lapa le sang qui s'écoulait de nouveau de la morsure qu'il avait pratiqué.

_ Tu veux encore ?

La demande était sincère, attentionnée. Il bandait comme jamais, il sentait l'humidité de Stiles entre leurs ventres et il avait envie de le retourner pour la boire. Le jeune se releva difficilement et lui jeta un regard perdu dans la passion dévorante qui le submergeait.

_ Oh que oui, je suis trop frustré là, de trop. Il faut que... Oh Derek, putain t'es magique. Je crois que je vais encore jouir, mors moi encore, encore.


	4. Chapter 4

RaC :

 **Didinou** : C'est cool ! Merci.

 **Darness** : Oh ça fait trop plaisir ma Darny au cœur arc-en-ciel ! Désolé c'est toujours du Sterek, mais moi j'aime quand même Scott tu sais. Je déteste les fics où ils en font un con fini parce que Scotty, il a juste un cœur d'or tu vois et les gens y confondent ça avec de la bêtise parce qu'il sont creux à l'intérieur. Mais Stiles et Derek Ouah quoi, ils sont trop fait l'un pour l'autre dans ma tête de déglinguée. Oh pis, j'adore vraiment Derek, je crois que c'est celui que j'aime le plus en fait. J'ai trop envie de l'aimer parce qu'il a tout le temps mal et je veux l'apaiser. Il manque de tout et il est brisé par la vie alors que c'est un ange dans son âme. Ton commentaire m'a fait cogité à cette suite, parce que Stiles est pas méchant. Depuis le début, il est intuitif tu vois et à chaque fois il va dans le bon sens, enfin je crois lol. Il fait les choses parce qu'il les ressent. Derek cherche le contrôle et se bride, il se fait du mal tout seul même si ses raisons sont bonnes. Il n'a pas tord, mais il a pas confiance. On comprend vu son passé. D'où le contraste entre les décisions des persos héhéhé. Et pis, je prie pour que tu aies la forces d'aller chercher de l'amour et de la tendresse et du sexe XD. La vie est belle et les amours sont là, même quand on s'en rend pas compte parce qu'on a mal d'avant. Un beau jour qu'on attendait pas, y a un fougueux qui rentre dans notre vie et la bouleverse sans qu'on comprenne comment on en est arrivé là, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Pour vivre du positif, il faut penser positif. On attire ce qu'on éprouve. Bisous tout tendre ma douce amie. Merci pour ton soutien qui est une caresse dans mes espoirs. J'espère que mes mots pourront t'inspirer un autre état d'esprit.

 **Monica** : Oh c'est trop choux. Bah désolé mais pas de sexe dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi. J'ai quand même décidé de mettre une petite intrigue dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça t'ira. Bisous et merci !

* * *

Quand Stiles et Derek pénétrèrent ensemble dans le cabinet du docteur Deaton, il y eut d'abord un silence gêné où les trois gars se regardèrent sans vraiment oser s'exprimer. Le garou de naissance paraissait n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et l'humain ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir debout tout seul. Le vétérinaire les observa et ne compris pas pourquoi l'adolescent portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout l'utilité vu le temps au dehors.

_ Ensemble ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez à Scott ?

La voix de l'homme noir était dure, à la limite de l'exigence. Il se leva du siège qu'il occupait et vint à la rencontre de ses deux invités surprises. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, comme s'il refusait à l'émissaire le droit d'entrer dans leur espace vital.

_ Stiles a un problème. Vous êtes tenu par le secret médical ?

Il était défiant alors que ses mots se faisaient percutant. Le docteur eut un sourire. Il s'arrêta devant eux et examina l'attitude du plus jeune qui se faisait fuyant. C'était comme si il était là sans y être.

_ Je ne suis pas un médecin Derek, mais oui, je peux garder le problème de Stiles pour moi, si vous m'expliquez.

Le fils Hale posa une main affectueuse sur la nuque de l'adolescent et celui-ci retira avec fébrilité sa paire de solaires. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang, mais ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était la couleur de ses iris. Les rivières de caramel qui les caractérisaient habituellement étaient à présent contaminées par des paillettes d'un vert-gris changeant. C'était très étrange et quand le vétérinaire vit ça, il se montra immédiatement sceptique. Il parla d'une voix évasive.

_ Je vois. Depuis quand tes yeux prennent la couleur de ceux de Derek ?

La question était directement destinée à Stiles, mais le jeune paraissait incapable de parler. Il transpirait sa fatigue et faisait preuve de signes de malaise, comme s'il allait tomber dans les vapes d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Les premières taches sont apparues hier soir.

Ce fut Derek qui expliqua ça. Le plus âgé du duo n'en menait pas large, il se sentait coupable. Son inquiétude affaiblissait son humeur et l'empêchait de se montrer fort et assuré. Le docteur Deaton fronça les sourcils et mordilla sa lèvre avant de soupirer.

_ Et il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

L'interrogation n'en était pas une. Le vétérinaire savait que les deux ne seraient pas là si il n'y avait pas plus de symptômes que les iris changeants de l'adolescent. Derek caressa le dos de l'adolescent avant de découvrir délicatement le col de sa chemise et montrer ce qui se passait sur sa peau de nacre. La morsure que le garou avait pratiquée la veille arborait une couleur noirâtre et une ramification de veinules de la même teinte entourait chaque sillon de blessure et infectait la peau pâle tout autour. L'émissaire écarquilla les yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Il avait entendu parler de ce phénomène, mais il ne l'avait jamais constaté de ses propres yeux.

_ Les marbrures sont devenues visibles ce matin, expliqua Stiles pendant que son partenaire replaçait le vêtement pour cacher la morsure.

Deaton était sans mots, visiblement surpris et cela ne rassura en rien les deux jeunes devant lui.

_ Des compagnons, rien que ça. J'aurais dû le deviner. Et tu t'es laissé faire Derek, tu lui a cédé ?

Le ténébreux garou se contraria immédiatement et Deaton cru un instant qu'il allait lui montrer les dents. Stiles se pressa contre le corps de son Baby Wolf et lui fit un bisous dans le cou. Cela eut le mérité de calmer immédiatement Derek qui enlaça l'adolescent avec possessivité. Il continuait de regarder méchamment le vétérinaire et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Allan cru qu'il allait faire sortir son loup. Il n'en fût rien.

_ Facile à dire pour un émissaire qui connait la théorie mais qui n'aura jamais à vivre la pulsion du monde surnaturel. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ça réagit comme ça autour de mon marquage ? Son corps refuse le lien ?

Il avait craché ces avis avant de questionner l'homme avec une autorité qui n'accepterait pas le refus d'explications. L'émissaire eut un regard ironique avant de proposer silencieusement au couple d'avancer dans la pièce pour que Stiles puisses être assis sur la table d'auscultation. Derek s'occupa de porter le jeune qui s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée lancée dans l'océan. Les voir si proches, si affectueux l'un envers l'autre avait quelque chose de déstabilisant pour le vétérinaire à la peau sombre, mais il n'en montra rien.

_ Le corps de ton compagnon ne refuse pas le lien Derek. Au contraire, il le réclame avec violence. T'as fait de la fièvre Stiles ?

_ Je sais pas. Juste, je peux pas marcher si Derek est pas à côté de moi, je tourne.

Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et soupira d'aise. Il devait être en son contact pour avoir la sensation d'être bien dans sa peau. Allan Deaton médita quelques instants avant de tenter d'attirer l'attention du garou qui était concentré sur l'état de son protégé et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

_ C'est pas la seule morsures qu'il a sur sur le corps, c'est ça ? Combien tu lui en as fait ?

Les questions n'étaient pas innocentes et Derek sentit qu'il fallait qu'il dise la vérité. Ses pommettes rosirent et le Docteur se montra une nouvelle fois surpris. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le loup de naissance, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette facette de sa personnalité. L'autre se racla la gorge et Stiles gémit doucement comme s'il cherchait à répondre à l'instinct lupin de son compagnon.

_ Autant qu'il le réclamait. Il en a sur tout le corps, chaque membre. Il voulait que je le mange, j'ai... j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait, c'était plus fort que moi.

La honte se répandit dans les façons que Derek adoptaient pour s'adresser à l'émissaire. Il ne savait plus où se foutre et quand le regard de l'homme noir se fit sévère, son cœur s'accéléra dans le malaise.

_ Bon, je vais vous posez des questions et vous devez être honnêtes avec moi, même si c'est gênant.

Plus qu'une recommandation, les paroles du vétérinaire montrait l'exigence de vérité que réclame un diagnostique pour être fiable. Stiles sembla revenir au présent et se tourna vers Deaton pour parler tout doucement.

_ D'accord, dit-il dans un souffle faible.

Stiles s'était égaré dans la passion qu'ils avaient partagé la veille et il ne redescendait plus. Seul son baby Wolf importait. Derek n'était pas sans un état différent et il resserra son compagnon contre lui. Il fit en sorte qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur ses pectoraux tout en regardant le docteur qui leur faisait face. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs tiraillé entre attendrissement et colère.

_ Est-ce que les morsures ont été faites durant un acte sexuel ?

_ On a pas été jusqu'au bout si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit Stiles qui se frotta délicatement contre la chaleur de son amoureux.

Allan parut satisfait que ce soit le jeune qui revienne à la réalité pour lui répondre.

_ Bien. Donc Derek dis qu'il t'as marqué partout, mais il ne t'as pas prit ta virginité.

_ Pas encore, on veut être patient.

La voix de l'ado était capricieuse, il n'était pas tout à fait en phase avec cette décision commune. Le vétérinaire eut un sourire dépité et soupira gravement.

_ L'inconscience de la jeunesse. Derek tu ne savais pas que la marque était insuffisante pour concrétiser le lien de compagnon ? Ta famille ne t'a jamais expliqué ?

La demande était sincère, l'homme avait prit soin d'éviter toute intonation qui pourrait évoquer un reproche déguisé.

_ Expliquer quoi ?

Les yeux du garou étaient exorbités. Il se sentait trahit par ses proches de ne lui avoir pas tout dis sur les compagnons. Il n'avait pas bien fait les choses avec Stiles. Son doux humain risquait sa vie parce qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à être un bon loup. Il se renfrogna directement après avoir posé sa question. Le jeune le sentit grognon et il commença à le caresser doucement, comme s'il cherchait instinctivement à l'apaiser. Deaton décida de dire ce qu'il savait, il fallait qu'il mettent des mots sur leur ignorance.

_ Tu sais qu'un alpha retransmet la lycanthropie par la morsure. En fait il infecte sa victime avec un virus et ce sont ses pouvoirs qui activent la virulence de la transformation. Tout les garous sont porteurs du virus lupin et c'est lui le vecteur de leur condition. Mais, il ne sert pas qu'à transformer les humains en loup, il intervient également dans l'accouplement entre compagnons. Stiles a prit plaisir à se faire mordre parce que le virus agit tout de suite quand c'est un compagnon qui reçoit la morsure. La compatibilité accélère le processus et ça éteint les signaux de la douleur pour les transformer en désir. Celui qui marque infecte, il injecte son amour avec la morsure. Il boit le sang qui s'écoule et quand l'acte est consommé, il fournit l'antidote que son corps à produit pour sa moitié. La magie est ainsi scellée, la marque s'active et relie les compagnons.

Derek montrait un timide ébahissement. Jamais on ne lui avait expliquer les choses ainsi et ça le troublait. Il fronça gravement les sourcils, il détestait cette sensation. Il ne comprenait pas. Où était passé toute ces histoires d'âmes qui se mêlent, qui s'enroulent et se lient ? Ses parents l'avait pris pour un abruti ou quoi ?

_ Soyez plus clair.

_ Je crois qu'il est en train de dire que tu aurais dû me prendre hier et éjaculer en moi. J'avais raison de te supplier Derek. L'antidote c'est ta semence, c'est ça Docteur Deaton ?

Stiles s'était relevé pour regarder le garou mais cela l'avait affaibli dans la foulée et il s'était recollé à lui pour finir de poser sa question à l'émissaire qui acquiesçait déjà.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça, mais oui.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse l'amour alors, insista l'ado, rêveusement.

Derek ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il détestait que sa conscience de ne pas aller trop loin la veille se soit transformée en erreur. Il voulait bien agir. Pourquoi faisait-il les mauvais choix tout le temps ? Pourquoi Stiles voyait toujours juste, pourquoi ? De son côté Allan avait envie de soupirer et il se retint d'exprimer ses humeurs à l'adolescent qui croyait avoir compris comment résoudre son problème.

_ Les taches de couleur dans tes iris et les sombres marbrures autour de tes blessures signifient que l'infection est avancée Stiles, si tu as des morsures partout ça a décuplé l'effet. L'antidote ne sera pas suffisant. Trop d'amour tue l'amour.

Sa voix était limite cassante quand il dit ça et il s'en voulu d'avoir cherché à être cinglant quand la panique contamina ses deux invités.

_ Quoi ?

Derek était à la limite d'exploser dans la trouille.

_ Qu'est ce qui va arriver à mon Stiles, ne dites pas que j'ai condamné mon compagnon. Ne dites pas ça, s'il vous plait, ne dites pas ça.

Partagé entre l'envie de mourir et celle de ne pas croire sa peur, le garou se montrait sous un jour instable. Le jeune geint, il voulait que son compagnon soit autour de lui, en lui, pas comme ça, perdu dans un dangereux remord.

_ C'est pas ta faute Derek, c'est la mienne, ma faute. Tu es mon innocent. C'est moi qui ai voulu. Excuse-moi, je t'ai bafoué dans mon désir, excuse-moi.

Stiles caressait Derek tout en pleurant pour qu'il le regarde. Le loup de naissance se tenait à lui mais n'osait pas tourner sa tête et voir le résultat de son œuvre. Son compagnon allait mourir par sa faute. Il regardait Deaton avec un désespoir terrible dans les yeux et l'homme s'en voulut encore plus de les avoirs mis dans cet état avec ses propos.

_ Calmez-vous, intervint le vétérinaire. Il y a une solution, mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas vous plaire.

Le plus vieux du couple se figea immédiatement alors que ses yeux embués se faisaient perçants. L'ado se collait à lui et continuait de geindre en marmonnant qu'il était fautif.

_ Dites-nous, exigea Derek.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer son jeune compagnon qui releva la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait ce qui se passait autour de lui plutôt que de s'enfermer dans ses émotions.

_ Stiles doit être mordu par un alpha. C'est la seule manière pour que l'antidote fonctionne à présent.

_ Non.

La réponse de l'adolescent fut catégorique et Derek se recula de lui pour le regarder avec interdiction. Est-ce qu'il préférait dépérir dans la maladie que de devenir l'un des leurs ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il s'il refusait sa nature ?

_ Tu veux mourir Stiles, parce que c'est ce qui va arriver si Scott ne te mord pas.

Le vétérinaire avait l'impression que le jeune régressait, qu'il n'était plus apte à prendre un décision censée et il était intervenu pour l'obliger à réfléchir. Stiles secoua la tête négativement. Il s'entêtait.

_ Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Derek et moi c'est un secret.

Les mots sortirent comme un enfantillage, mais le vétérinaire compris alors que l'ado était dans une pureté d'émotion totale. Il était fou amoureux de Derek, fou. Le garou avait de son côté décidé que l'avis de son compagnon ne comptait plus. Seule sa survie importait et même s'il allait avoir des ennuis avec Scott parce qu'un bêta n'avait pas le droit de s'accoupler sans l'assentiment de son alpha, cela n'était rien à payer en comparaison de la disparition de sa moitié. Il se sépara doucement de Stiles qui pleura de ne plus sentir sa chaleur et se leva.

_ Je l'appelle.

_ Derek, non ! Il y a forcément une autre solution.

L'ado paniquait et Deaton dû le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas de la table d'auscultation pour essayer de rejoindre son Baby Wolf qui lui en voulait. L'homme se montra patient et commença à parler doucement.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Stiles, l'alpha doit te morde à un endroit vierge et après... après tu repartiras avec Derek chez lui et vous vous enfermerez pour faire votre affaire.

_ Oh putain, la honte. Scott va me voir dans cet état. Il va savoir que j'ai menti, que j'aime Derek alors que je le critiquais tout le temps pour cacher mes sentiments.

Stiles délirait et pleurait comme un drogué en manque. Le simple fait que son compagnon ne soit plus là à le toucher accélérait la contamination. Les marbrures sur son coups devinrent totalement noires. Derek évitait de le regarder pour ne pas se bouffer de l'intérieur et il se concentra sur son téléphone qu'il plaqua à son oreille pour attendre que son appel aboutisse.

_ Scott, Stiles et moi sommes à la clinique du docteur Deaton. J'ai... non, je... Stiles est malade. Il faut que tu viennes, on a besoin de tes pouvoirs d'alpha.

Il eut un moment de silence qui signifiait que Scott parlait et Derek raccrocha dans la foulée.

_ Je l'ai réveillé. Il s'habille et il arrive, dit-il au deux autres qui ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié.

Allan continuait de parler à Stiles pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses faiblesses.

_ Les taches dans tes yeux ne disparaîtront jamais, tu vas les garder à vie.

_ Je vais être un loup-garou catastrophique. Je sais déjà pas être un humain normal.

Son dépit était palpable et Derek revint vers lui dans l'immédiat. Stiles ne refusait pas de devenir un loup par qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Pourquoi croyait-il toujours des conneries qui le blessaient inutilement ? De son côté le vétérinaire eut un rire légèrement moqueur vis-à-vis de l'ado.

_ Tu n'es pas normal parce que tu n'es pas un humain Stiles et je crois que tu ne te transformeras pas en loup-garou. Tu vas seulement avoir deux antidotes au lieu d'un seul, c'est tout. Un pour guérir, l'autre pour sceller la magie de ton bonheur amoureux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est s'il est pas humain, réclama Derek d'une voix autoritaire.

 _La suite au prochain épisode._

* * *

Je suis une vilaine fille Mouahahaha. Je suis pas une adepte des cliffs mais franchement, c'était trop long et je ne savais pas où couper. Alors excusez-moi les ami(e)s, mais c'était plus logique de couper là. M'en voulez-pas, je suis pas méchante.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ajouté en fav ou suivent simplement cette histoire. Je vous embrasse tous !

Enfin, ma fic est passé de sketchs à superproduction avec maquillage et effets spéciaux, donc je me la pète série XD.

* * *

 ** _Dans les épisodes précédents de Virus et Antidote_**

 _ _[...]__ Dans le loft, après une réunion de meute, les héros viennent de s'embrasser _ _:  
__

 ___ _Dis-moi, on... on va devenir un couple ? demanda Stiles  
_

 __ Si tu me veux moi et pas m'utiliser, répondit sobrement Derek.  
_

 __ Jamais. J'veux être ce que personne n'a réussit à être pour toi. C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde depuis le sauvetage de la piscine._

 __ Alors on est un couple, c'est d'accord._

 _[...]_ Dans le loft, un vendredi soir du moi de mai, le couple est nu dans le canapé _:  
_

 __ Je vais pas pourvoir me retenir Stiles, je vais te marquer. Il s'est encore rien passé et je suis déjà dans la difficulté de me retenir de le faire._

 _L'ado eut un sourire satisfait. Il offrit le creux de son coup avec plaisir._

 __ T'es sûr ? demanda Derek, affaibli d'espoirs contradictoires._

 __ Je suis presque en train de te violer tellement j'en ai envie et tu me demandes si je suis sûr ? Fais le._

 _ _[...]__ Dans le cabinet du docteur Deaton _ _:  
__

 __ Les taches de couleur dans tes iris et les sombres marbrures autour de tes blessures signifient que l'infection est avancée Stiles. L'antidote ne sera pas suffisant. Tu dois être mordu par un alpha, intervint Deaton.  
_

 __ Non. Je vais être un loup-garou catastrophique. Je sais déjà pas être un humain normal._

 __ Tu n'es pas normal parce que tu n'es pas un humain Stiles, dit le vétérinaire._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il est s'il est pas humain, réclama Derek._

* * *

 _ **Maintenant**_

* * *

Derek berçait le corps de Stiles qui s'agrippait à lui avec un soulagement visible. Pourtant, l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas rassurés par la déclaration de l'émissaire. Deaton se recula d'un pas en arrière. La question de Derek l'avait percuté et il se rendit compte qu'il parlait sans savoir, qu'il faisait toutes ses déductions depuis le début, sans comprendre d'où lui venait la certitude d'agir comme il le fallait. Si Stiles n'était pas humain qu'était-il et pourquoi Allan n'avait pas plus tôt chercher à comprendre l'origine de cette intuition ? Il se mit à parler pour éteindre ses doutes. S'expliquer lui permettrait certainement de découvrir la logique de ses propres pensées.

_ Il ne peut pas être le compagnon d'un loup-garou s'il n'est pas lié à la magie de la lune. Les loup ont la capacité de s'accoupler avec toute sorte d'êtres différent d'eux, mais si un humain s'avère être le compagnon d'un loup, c'est qu'il est forcément plus qu'un humain, ça a toujours été une constante du monde lupin. En ce qui concerne Stiles, je crois qu'il est une muse.

Le vétérinaire fut surpris par ses propres mots et au moment même où il sortaient de sa bouche tout s'éclaira pour lui. Il su qu'il disait vrai. C'était comme s'il fallait qu'il l'exprime pour le comprendre. L'ado et le loup se regardèrent un instant et le plus vieux du couple parut plus déstabiliser quand il se retourna de nouveau vers l'émissaire.

_ Ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?

Derek semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles, quant à Stiles il donnait l'impression de s'en foutre royalement. Pour lui, seul comptait la présence du garou de contre lui et il caressait ses joues barbues comme si elle étaient des trésors retrouvés. Allan évita de regarder le jeune pour ne pas perdre le fil de sa pensée en s'inquiétant pour son état mental.

_ Stiles est une muse, une créature rare et si peu étudiée qu'elles passent souvent inaperçues. Il a le pouvoir d'inspirer le génie à ceux qui l'entoure. Quand on y réfléchit, Scott en a largement profité, il est devenu un alpha naturel. Toute la meute a dans les faits, dépassé ses propres capacités et ça, simplement parce qu'il es parmi vous. Regarde Lydia, Jackson... Ils sont différents parce qu'il les as inspiré, en bien comme en mal. Le fait est qu'il se sont surpassés sous l'influence de sa personnalité. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vivre aussi, parce que je ne savais pas la moitié des choses que j'ai dites aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un cas comme le sien avant, mais je suis certain de la manière dont il faut le résoudre. Mes dons d'émissaires changent quand il es là, il m'inspire des réponses nouvelles et différentes.

Allan Deaton se frotta le menton en racontant. Il comprit que Stiles exerçait ses pouvoirs en permanence, sans s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, quand il y pensa, il se dit qu'il semblait que depuis que Derek l'avait excessivement mordu, la puissance des inspirations qu'il déclenchait était décuplée. Il observa le loup de naissance qui répondait gentiment aux caresses de son compagnon et il attendit qu'il lui pose la fameuse question. L'autre ne se fit pas prier.

_ Si c'est vrai, en quoi son contact m'a changé ?

Derek ne comprenait pas alors que c'était pourtant évident. Le vétérinaire eut un sourire tendre.

_ Tu es amoureux de l'inspiration qu'il t'offre, tes pensées sont conjuguées au futur depuis que tu le connais. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus flagrant pour le moment. Pour le reste, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure des années. Le fait est qu'un loup compagnon d'une muse, c'est une association très puissante, au potentiel quasi illimité. Il ne serait pas étonnant que tu développes de nouvelles capacités. Celui qui est sous l'influence permanente d'une muse devient fou ou se transforme en prodige. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'avais aucun moyen de te refuser à lui, aucun. Les muses orientent l'imagination des autres selon leurs l'envies, et Stiles l'a fait sauvagement avec toi, sans conscience de son don.

L'émissaire rassurait le loup qui oubliait de flatter son futur amant. Celui-ci se perturba de ne pas recevoir son attention et sembla s'enfermer dans des pensées négatives. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait le docteur Deaton, savoir qu'il était probablement une muse ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était focalisé sur le manque qu'il éprouvait et son corps dont la température augmentait de plus en plus. De gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front et il s'essuya sur le maillot de corps de son compagnon avant de gémir de frustration. Des idées effrayantes pour son jeune esprit s'imposèrent alors à lui et il ne put pas se retenir d'exprimer ses peurs.

_ Si je garde les tâches dans les yeux, mon père va forcément le savoir. Merde, tout le monde va le savoir. T'avais raison Baby Wolf, on fait que des conneries à seize ans. Excuse-moi, pardonne-moi, je... je voulais pas ça. Tu m'avais demandé de pas te manipuler, tu me l'as demandé quand t'a accepté d'être avec moi. Je suis un salaud, un putain de salaud. Derek, ne m'en veux pas, j'ai pas fait exprès, je te promets.

Stiles pleurait et son loup-garou enserra immédiatement sa silhouette pour lui baiser les lèvres. Le vétérinaire observa l'ado et se montra soucieux de le voir ainsi. Les veinules noires recouvraient à présent sa mâchoire et une partie de ses joues. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Mais combien de morsures avait-il exigé à son compagnon ? Derek murmura à l'oreille de son jeune amoureux pour l'apaiser.

_ Chut... t'es fiévreux. Scott va arriver, il arrive. T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas, je veux seulement que tu guérisses pour rester avec moi toute la vie. Je t'aime, tu es mon compagnon. C'est toi, tu as toujours eu raison, toujours.

Il baisa le front du jeune, le pressa contre lui et regarda le doc avec un désœuvrement ancien dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était prisonnier de tourments plus forts que lui. Est-ce que seule une muse pourrait lui insuffler la force d'y croire ou serait-il toute son existence durant, sous l'emprise de regrets permanents ? Aurait-il toute sa vie, la sensation de gâcher la moindre chose qu'il touchait ? Stiles lui montrait ses remords, mais Derek n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il était le plus jeune, il ne savait pas. Tout était sa faute à lui.

_ Oh Derek, excuse-moi. Mon père va nous tuer, Scott va me détester parce que je lui ai rien dit, je... je suis trop pas bien. J'ai envie de toi, Derek, je veux que toi. Je veux pas la morsure de Scott, elle va me faire mal et me changer, j'en suis sûr. C'est que tes crocs que je veux dans ma chair, mords moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune grimpa sur le garou et lui offrit son cou marbré, le suppliant de le mordre encore et encore. C'était à cause de ça qu'ils en étaient là et même si son compagnon lupin voulait le satisfaire, il se retint. Au lieu de cela, il imprima des petits bisous sur les plaies qu'il lui avait fait la veille. L'adolescent sentait la maladie et Derek avait envie de le guérir, mais il n'y avait aucune douleur à retirer de son corps, il ne souffrait que du manque. De son côté Allan s'activait à chercher des trucs dans ses armoires.

_ Il délire, ça empire malgré ta présence, il faut que Scott se presse. Ne le mords surtout pas, ça accélérerait les choses, dit-il en évaluant la couleur d'une des solutions dont il s'était saisi.

_ Derek je... s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Stiles se plaignit et son homme le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il s'y délasse totalement. L'adolescent voulait l'odeur de Derek partout sur lui, il enfouissait son nez sous l'aisselle du loup et il prenait de grandes inspirations calmantes. Quand il releva la tête rêveusement, le garou remarqua un changement qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement.

_ Son œil gauche a totalement prit la couleur de mes iris, s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'émissaire posa ses fioles et vint immédiatement constaté ce que le loup-garou avait remarqué. Il releva la tête en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il ne pouvait apparemment rien faire et cela le désolait. Il se retourna vers Derek et lui destina un regard impuissant.

_ Fais voir les tiens. Ils sont restés les mêmes. Il faudra que tu sois attentif au moindre changement que tu ressentira Derek, tu as bu une grande quantité de sang frai de muse. Le sang de chaque créature du bestiaire a des propriétés magiques. L'effet sera positif pour toi, c'était une offrande consentie, ça oriente la nature des conséquences.

Le garou de naissance fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de bercer de nouveau son compagnon qui vibrait contre lui et avait replongé son nez sous son bras pour se noyer dans ses phéromones.

_ Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? demanda le loup-garou, perplexe.

Deaton se redressa pour repartir à ses fioles et parla en même temps.

_ Tu vas acquérir quelque chose, une nouvelle possibilité. Qu'est-ce que Stiles a fait avant que tu le mordes ?

Le vétérinaire se retourna pour réclamer l'explication qui orienterait le cours de ses suppositions.

_ Il s'est assuré la loyauté de mon loup, il l'a retourné contre ma volonté d'homme pour que je cède à ses avances.

Derek était mal à l'aise de dire ça. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas contrôler son instinct, comme s'il était incapable d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de Stiles et cela les avait amené à cet instant où tout était fragilisé d'incertitude.

_ Et il est parvenu à ses fins, soupira l'émissaire qui compatissait.

Stiles remua dans les bras de son compagnon loup et releva la tête. Il paraissait soul même si une étrange contrariété imprégnait sa bouille enfiévrée. Il avait du mal à tenir sa tête plus ou moins droite et ses paroles furent branlantes quand il se donna la force de dire ce qu'il pensait.

_ J'étais là, je peux le dire, j'ai pas fait ça. Derek, je me suis juste mis tout nu. Baby Wolf, s'il te plait recommence, mord-moi, fait comme hier.

L'adolescent avait les yeux brillant de maladie et recommençait à se plaindre. Il voulait être marqué, c'était la seule chose qui revenait dans ses désirs et il était incapable de combattre ça. Le garou était désarmé face à l'insistance de sa muse et il fit semblant de le satisfaire, griffant les morsures croûtées de ses canines humaines.

_ Je vais peut-être devoir lui donner un sédatif, intervint Deaton.

_ Non, il nous en voudra, il doit être conscient quand Scott fera ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse. D'ailleurs, il va boire du sang de muse, vous avez pensé à ça. Il y aura des conséquence, surtout si mon Stiles refuse, rétorqua Derek avec raison.

_ Il le voudra.

Échevelé, Scott venait d'arriver dans la salle et il paraissait plus sombre que jamais. Ses yeux s'allumèrent du rouge des alphas et le vétérinaire comme Derek semblèrent se soumettre à la force qui se dégageait de lui. Un malaise général contamina la salle d'intervention et le dominant se tourna vers son bêta qui n'en menait pas large.

_ Alors comme ça, Stiles est ton compagnon ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

Les questions étaient à la limite de l'agressivité, mais quand Scott remarqua le malheur dans le regard de son subordonné, sa compassion naturelle revint au galop et il s'adoucit. Il était abasourdi parce qu'il découvrait et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si on avait fait appel à lui pour qu'il exerce ses pouvoirs, c'est que l'heure était grave et la peur le submergea quand l'odeur maladive de Stiles vint frapper ses sens améliorés. Son presque frère n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour le regarder et il se laissait simplement choir dans les bras de Derek.

Le fils Hale fit un topo rapide à un Scott patient et compréhensif. Même s'il avait honte de lui, le loup de naissance ne cacha rien. Pendant ce temps, le vétérinaire décida d'allonger le malade sur la table d'opération. Le jeune ne tenait plus en l'air, il n'arrivait pas à maintenir une quelconque position. Suant et gémissant, il accepta de quitter les bras de son compagnon et se laissa faire par l'émissaire. Il baragouina mais personne ne compris ce qu'il voulu dire. Les deux loups s'expliquèrent en jetant des coups d'œils alarmés vers la muse. Le docteur Deaton retira la chemise de son patient pour le rafraîchir et évaluer par la même occasion l'ampleur de l'infection. Il avait les pectoraux bardés de morsures, il en avait au niveau des épaules, sur ses biceps, ses avant bras, ses abdominaux, ses flancs. Pratiquement pas un seul endroit de son buste n'était resté intact. Allan releva la tête, mal à l'aise.

_ Mon dieu, Derek, vous avez complètement perdu la raison, il en a absolument partout.

Les orbes noires de l'émissaire dévoilaient toute l'ampleur de son interdiction. A quoi avait ressemblé la soirée du couple qui était venu lui demandé son aide ce matin ? Le loup de naissance baissa les yeux. Il était mal de constater que Scott le jugeait. Le regard des deux autres lui était pesant, mais il avait tellement peur pour son Stiles qu'il réussit à relever la tête pour se justifier

_ Je vous l'ai dit, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était fou... on se voulait tellement. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il désirait, tout... à part lui prendre sa virginité.

Il caressa le visage de son amoureux avec une tendresse coupable et se yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Le jeune qui était allongé sembla se ranimer sous son touché et ses paupières se soulevèrent à moitié. Il sourit agréablement et se rendit compte de la présence des autres autour d'eux.

_ Derek, pourquoi ils sont là, je veux pas faire de partouze, c'est ma première fois. Je veux que toi.

Il tenta de se redresser pour s'agripper à son compagnon, mais il ne parvint pas à grand chose. Le loup-garou de naissance se pencha au-dessus de lui et baisa son front humide avant de parler tout bas, comme s'il cherchait à calmer un enfant.

_ T'inquiète pas Stiles, Scott est là pour t'aider, il doit t'aider.

Stiles tourna la tête en direction de l'alpha et il s'illumina de reconnaissance. Sa bouille était ahurie de toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami.

_ Oh mon Scottie boy de la forêt, t'as vu, je suis avec Derek ? C'est mon chéri et il m'a marqué.

Scott déglutit. C'était pas un marquage ça, c'était un carnage. Le corps de Stiles était entièrement marbré de noir. Il détourna les yeux pour interroger silencieusement l'émissaire qui était resté à côté de la table d'opération.

_ Sa main droite est encore seine, c'est la que tu dois mordre. Ou ses pieds ?

La demande d'Allan n'était destinée qu'à s'assurer que Scott pourrait faire d'autres morsures si une seule s'avérait insuffisante. Derek s'embrassa immédiatement et le cacha en s'occupant de détendre son compagnon, d'attirer toute son attention avec les touchers affectueux qu'il lui réservait.

_ Non, ces pieds doivent être contaminés aussi. Désolé, dit-il, le rouge aux joues.

_ Ouah les gars, pourquoi vous êtes tous là, y a que Derek qui aura le droit de me monter dessus pour me dépuceler, intervint Stiles avant de glousser d'anticipation. Parfois il paraissait somnolant, d'autres fois, complètement ivre. Son comportement était totalement imprévisible. Derek baisa ses lèvres avant de murmurer tendrement.

_ Bébé, je suis là.

_ Embrasse-moi encore, réclama la muse qui paraissait être sur le point de pleurer.

Son compagnon le fit et leur langue se mêlèrent timidement. Scott se raidit d'inconfort et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise devant cette démonstration. Derek rompit leur échange et parla comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose de secret. Le jeune ne voyait que lui.

_ Laisse moi te marquer encore une fois .

_ Je ne veux que ça mon Baby Wolf.

La voix de Stiles était soudainement devenue frénétique.

_ Derek, intervint Deaton qui se tut immédiatement pourtant.

Quand Le garou de naissance le foudroya d'un regard très sérieux, l'émissaire comprit que Derek feintait pour que Stiles accepte la morsure de l'alpha. Le bêta regarda son chef de meute et le supplia du regard.

_ Prends sa main Scott, on va le mordre en même temps.

Les mots furent dit sur un ton si bas qu'il fallait posséder une ouïe surnaturelle pour déchiffrer ce qui venait d'être exprimé.

L'alpha se métamorphosa rapidement et s'approcha de la table d'opération. Le vétérinaire en profita pour prendre du recul et observer. De l'autre côté de la table, Derek prit sa forme de bêta et se pencha sur le cou de Stiles. Lui et Scott mordirent en même temps et Stiles gémit de bien être. Un odeur de pure délice s'échappa de lui et Derek lécha le sang. Scott en fit de même de son côté, mais il ne ressentait aucune excitation, seulement la satisfaction de comprendre que ça allait marcher. Son meilleur ami allait guérir.

_ Ouah, comment tu fais pour être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. J'adore les loups-garous, c'est mes préférés de toute la terre entière. Tous les loups sont mes amis et c'est mon Derek qui gouverne tous ceux qu'il peut être. Oh Scottie t'es encore là ? Ah toi aussi je te préfère. Toi, tu es le plus puissant des alphas, y a personne qui peux te détrôner. Deaton si t'es encore avec moi viens. Regarde, tu peux lécher le sang sur ma main si tu veux Scott vient de le faire. C'est Derek qui m'a mordu, je suis son compagnon.

L'émissaire se tendit imperceptiblement. Le fait que Stiles lui propose de gouter son sang se révélait être une tentation. Quel émissaire refuserait l'offrande d'une muse ? Les yeux de Scott reprirent une teinte vermeille et il s'approcha de son employeur qui parut s'engoncer de crainte, une première.

_ Faites-le, Stiles désire vous faire ce cadeau, commanda-t-il, comme s'il comprenait d'instinct le combat qu'Allan menait dans son esprit.

_ Scott.

Derek grogna son désaccord, mais l'alpha l'obligea à accepter d'un seul regard. L'émissaire s'approcha et prit la main de Stiles qui souriait, à moitié dans les vapes. Quand la bouche de l'homme toucha la morsure il ricana comme un gamin.

_ Ta langue, elle me chatouille, hihihi. Tu sais, t'es mon ami Allan, tu connais tout sur tout, tu m'apprends beaucoup de choses, et t'es trop sympa mec. Pour un adulte t'es cool, t'es toujours dans nos histoires à nous conseiller. T'es mon émissaire préféré.

_ Oh non, il utilise ses dons.

_ Tu vois y sait tout le gars, dit le malade en rigolant.

Il regarda son chérit avec un sourire béat et Derek posa une main cajoleuse sur sa joue. Allan recula d'un pas. Stiles avait dit qu'il savait tout et dans son esprit, il s'était opéré comme une ouverture immédiate qui faisait affluer la connaissance de nul part. C'était effrayant. A peine avait-il bu le sang et entendu la voix de la muse que déjà, son pouvoir faisait effet sur lui.

_ Donnez-lui un sédatif, il risque de nous inspirer à outrance.

Derek était intransigeant et le docteur Deaton se révéla entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il se saisit de la seringue qu'il avait préparé plus tôt et piqua le bras de Stiles qui ne réagit pas. Les morsures l'avaient peut-être habitué à la sensation de piqûre. L'homme à la peau brune posa son matériel usagé dans un écuelle en inox. Il revint vers les deux loups et Scott paraissait perturbé. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'assimiler tout ce que cette histoire impliquait et il tentait de s'y faire. Il savait juste qu'il se sentait plus fort.

_ Si j'ai compris je risque de devenir un alpha encore plus hors-norme, mais toi j'ai absolument pas capté ce qu'il a voulu dire, dit-il à l'intention de Derek.

_ Stiles ne le sait même pas lui-même, il délire, intervint l'émissaire. Mais vu la quantité de sang que Derek lui a bu, et compte tenu de l'imagination débridée de son compagnons, il est possible qu'une fois qu'ils seront définitivement liés, Derek devienne un loup-garou aux pouvoirs étranges. Ils vont être un couple redoutable, jamais Beacon Hills n'aura eu autant de protecteurs puissants. Les muses vierges en chaleur sont les pires, elles n'ont jamais conscience des conséquences de leurs dons.

Le vétérinaire pestait et le jeune malade parut avoir un sursaut de conscience. Il parla comme un soulard qui refuse de s'endormir pour raconter des trucs incohérents.

_ Hé, non mais t'as pas le droit de dire ça , pourquoi...

Et il tomba raide endormi. Deaton regarda les deux lycanthropes avec gravité.

_ Si ce que je conçois est plausible, Stiles vient de créer un déséquilibre dans le monde surnaturel en nous inspirant une puissance nouvelle. Cela risque d'ameuter l'attrait des créatures avides de pouvoir. Derek, ton amoureux sera réveillé dans moins de vingt minutes, tu dois t'occuper de lui à présent, et tu me préviens au moindre changement te concernant. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va guérir, c'est à ça que sert la morsure de Scott, emmène le chez toi, reposez vous d'abord et va jusqu'au bout avec lui ensuite. Vous devez vous accoupler pour de vrai. Donne lui son antidote et scelle votre magie.

Le loup de naissance souleva Stiles pour le porter et commença à marcher avec le poids mort de son compagnon dans les bras.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour son père ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Tout le monde avait perdu de vu le problème qu'allait poser le shérif de Beacon Hills.

_ Scott et moi allons nous en charger, répondit Allan alors que l'Alpha paraissait dépassé par les événements.


	6. Chapter 6

_Musique de générique..._

* * *

 **Maintenant**

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux subitement et ils s'écarquillèrent dans la peur. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel il semblait être seul. Il paniqua et le premier son qui franchit ses lèvres fut le prénom de son petit ami. Il l'appela comme s'il était sur le point de disparaître sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui.

_ Derek ! Baby Wolf !

_ Je suis là Stiles, je suis là.

Le garou sorti immédiatement de la salle de bain contiguë à sa chambre et observa son amoureux qui s'apaisait de pouvoir le voir. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentré au loft, Derek avait pensé qu'il bénéficierait peut-être d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour pouvoir tout préparer pour lui et son compagnon, mais l'estimation du druide s'avérait exact. L'homme venait de renfiler un maillot et il s'approcha de son lit dans lequel était allongé son futur amant. Stiles évita son regard et essaya de retenir ses larmes.

_ Je suis pas la pire des muses, c'est pas vrai. Allan y dit des choses méchantes.

Il chouinait comme un gamin blessé par des propos qu'il considérait injustes. Le loup de naissance ne put camoufler le petit sourire tendre que le jeune lui inspirait. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras de Stiles qui était enroulé dans son drap. Comme il était étrange de voir son œil gauche verdoyant et son œil droit être si différent d'avant. Même si cela le changeait, Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau comme ça. C'était comme un réconfort pour son cœur de garou, la preuve incontestable que la muse et lui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

_ Mon tout doux, il ne parlait pas de toi.

Sa voix était grave et douce à la fois. Derek savait être tellement plus de chose que l'expression d'une triste colère, ancienne et indissoluble. L'adolescent le regarda avec des grands yeux embués. Le plus vieux lui caressa la joue et constata que son compagnon était encore fiévreux. Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

_ Si, je le sais qu'il parlait de moi, je le sais.

L'adulte sourit une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha. Il se pencha pour baiser les lèvres de son compagnon qui frissonna de plaisir. Derek était tellement attentionné qu'il en devenait magnifique de douceur. Il se redressa avec lenteur, il voulait profiter de la candeur inhabituelle de son Stiles qui était rarement aussi docile de caractère.

_ Moi je trouve que t'es le plus beau, t'es une muse géniale. On s'en fout de ce que pensent tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous. D'accord ?

Le jeune adulte trouva ses propres mots étranges. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu le droit d'être exclusif à ce point là. La condition de son compagnon le poussait à exprimer des traits de caractères qu'il avait laissé en friche dans sa personnalité. Malgré la gentillesse des propos du loup de naissance, Stiles continua de bouder.

_ Oh mon Baby Wolf, je suis tellement désolé, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent toutes seules et Derek sentit son cœur se comprimer à la vue de son compagnon qui était piégé depuis plusieurs heures dans le remord. Il força le jeune à s'assoir pour se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il lui fit pleins de bisous sur le front et les tempes. Il se découvrait câlin comme il ne l'avais jamais été et cela le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

_ Tu m'as pas fait de mal Stiles, c'est moi qui t'en ai fait.

La voix de Derek était repentante et l'ado pleura davantage.

_ Mais c'est parce que je le voulais, je voulais tellement tes dents dans ma chair. Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est bon, personne ne peut. Tes dents sont magiques. J'ai besoin que tu me mordes Derek, j'en ai besoin. Tu comprends ?

Ses iris différentes était brillantes d'émotions. Le loup du calmer sa respiration pour demeurer maître de ses réactions. Stiles faisait naître tellement de choses en son intérieur. Le garou caressa d'un doigt fébriles les morsures sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Les marques que je t'ai faites commencent à s'estomper. Il n'y pratiquement plus d'infection visible et... elles sont en train de disparaître.

Il y avait de la déception dans le constat que Derek faisait. Le plus jeune était en accord avec ce sentiment. Il était désappointé de ne plus sentir les creux dans sa chaire, ces entailles de plaisir qui lui rappelaient qu'il appartenait à un loup-garou, un mâle qui était lié à lui.

_ J'voulais pas qu'elles partent. J'aime tes marques dans mes muscles, j'en ai besoin pour être heureux. C'est ça dont j'ai envie, pour toujours. Derek, il faut que tu recommences, il faut que tu me mordes partout.

L'urgence était autant perceptible dans la voix de Stiles, dans les mouvements de ses épaules cicatrisées, que dans ses prunelles avides. Derek eu un moment de flou où il était prêt à se transformer, mais le besoin qu'il ressentit se fracassa sous le poids d'une conscience qui dépassait le contentement de ses instincts.

_ Non, on va faire l'amour Stiles, et je te mordrais seulement quand je serais en toi, mais on ne va pas refaire la même erreur qu'hier. T'es encore un peu fiévreux, alors on va se reposer et attendre, mais après on se liera. Tu veux ?

Le loup-garou était parvenu à se rendre persuasif comme jamais. Il avait abandonné tous ses réflexes pour donner de la rondeur à ses mots et Stiles paru hypnotisé par sa voix. Il était d'accord et son cœur s'emballa d'espoir. L'odeur de son approbation se répandit partout pour l'exprimer et Derek ne doutait pas un seul instant que Stiles bandait avec la même force que lui. L'idée de leur union charnelle était assez forte pour les porter hors du monde ambiant. L'excitation était devenu palpable et l'atmosphère se chargea d'envies contraintes par leur excès.

_ Oh Derek, si tu savais depuis le temps que je te désire. La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que j'étais gay. Pourquoi t'es pas tout nu à côté de moi ? demanda l'adolescent, impatient.

Derek devint timide. C'était bizarre autant que craquant. Stiles le désirait tellement qu'il ne voyait que lui. Toute son attention était restreinte à Derek et même s'il se sentait groggy par la fièvre qui commençait seulement à s'estomper, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi sûr de ses envies.

_ j'ai été prendre une douche, dit le garou.

_ Non. Il ne fallait pas Baby Wolf, ton odeur, elle va sentir le parfum de savon.

Le jeune était sincère, il aimait l'odeur de Derek. L'instinct lupin du garou était aux anges et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses pulsions surnaturelles, son émotions et ses envies étaient toutes en harmonie. Il sourit tendrement.

_ Je ne me suis pas lavé Stiles, j'ai juste laisser l'eau coulée sur ma peau pour retirer les traces de ton sang séché sur moi. Je pouvais pas enlever ton odeur de la mienne, c'était trop dur de me contraindre à l'effacer. Ça me rassure de te sentir, je veux plus imaginer à quoi ressemblait mon odeur sans la tienne.

Le cœur de Derek battit intensément quand il dit ça. Il eu la sensation de perdre pied un instant et se raccrocha à la satisfaction que Stiles montrait pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa soudaine fragilité. Le garçon muse devint tout mignon quand ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent exagérément avant qu'il n'exprime son interrogation.

_ Tu va venir avec moi ?

_ D'abord je veux savoir si t'as faim.

_ Toi t'a faim ?

_ Un peu, mais je peux encore attendre, répondit Derek, transformé en bonne pâte.

_ J'ai pas faim Derek, j'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Ton lit, il sent bon et il est trop confortable, mais sans toi dedans il est froid. Pourquoi on a jamais fait de sieste ensemble ici ?

La demande de Stiles prouvait qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de la fièvre. Derek se leva et commença à se dévêtir.

_ L'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. Et puis, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus si on dormait tout les deux.

Derek s'expliqua en retirant son jeans. Alors qu'il faisait glisser le linge sur ses jambes, il repensa au moment où il était rentré au loft avec son compagnon inconscient dans ses bras. Il avait apprécié s'occuper de lui pour le mettre au lit. Il se dépêcha de se dénuder totalement pour retrouver l'ado sous la couverture. Leurs peaux s'attirèrent aussi surement que des aimants et le plaisir d'être nu l'un contre l'autre les submergea. Stiles soupira de bien être et se blottit contre son compagnon qui avait l'impression de pouvoir s'apaiser entièrement.

_ Oh ta chaleur m'a manqué Baby Wolf. Je t'aime tellement, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus ce que c'était avant, quand on pouvait pas se supporter. Je déteste cette période autant que je l'aime parce que je t'ai quand même rencontré à ce moment là. Roh, je sais plus ce que je dis, je suis fatigué.

Le jeune posa son front contre le torse de son tendre loup. Derek l'enserra avec affection et resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa muse. Il étaient enchevêtrés et c'était bon de pouvoir vivre ça, de pouvoir se toucher ainsi, de rêver éveiller.

_ Dors mon tout doux, je suis là, je te tiens dans mes bras et je ne te lâche pas. T'es en sécurité Stiles, murmura amoureusement l'homme.

_ Et toi ?

Stiles releva légèrement la tête pour demander ça.

_ Comment ça ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, Stiles avait-il encore des doutes sur leurs sentiments ?

_ Est-ce que t'es en sécurité avec moi ? développa le plus jeune, un peu mal à l'aise. Derek ne réfléchit pas et donna impulsivement sa réponse.

_ Oui.

Le jeune se tortilla de l'inconfort que lui inspirait ses peurs. Il exsudait un parfum d'incertitude et cela troubla son compagnon. Derek fronça les sourcils et l'ado raconta ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Je t'ai manipulé malgré moi Derek, sans m'en rendre compte. Je sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance. A ta place je ne me ferais pas confiance. Pourquoi j'ai toujours été une calamité pour les gens que j'aime ?

Il y avait de la douleur dans la question du garçon. Derek eu la sensation que son tout doux racontait ce que lui avait ressenti si longtemps sans être capable de le dire. Cette reconnaissance lui fit mal et le loup de naissance compris que s'il voulait aider Stiles à voir autrement, il devait abandonné ce type de pensées qui avait gouverné sa vie depuis trop d'années. Il parla avec assurance.

_ Je suis en sécurité avec toi Stiles. Quelqu'un qui me voudrait du mal n'agirait pas comme toi, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. T'es une muse, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que t'as inspiré à Scott et au docteur Deaton ?

_ C'est flou, avoua le jeune qui mordillait la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure.

Derek s'éclaira de conviction. Il était sérieux et en même temps, il y avait une pointe d'espoir qui embuait ses yeux d'un vert unique.

_ Tu les a rendu plus puissants, tu les a amélioré. Une muse qui aime les gens leur inspire le meilleur. T'es quelqu'un de bien Stiles, tu es bon et tendre et doux et magnifique.

Le loup de naissance embrassa le front de son compagnon et soupira d'aise. Le coin des lèvres du jeune se relevèrent en un sourire réservé. Si la voix de Stiles était douce, une pointe amer demeura pourtant quand il parla.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Comment c'est même possible, j'ai du mal à le concevoir.

Derek le secoua gentiment et gronda son refus d'entendre ça.

_ Arrête de te poser des problèmes inutiles. C'est du temps perdu. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi bébé, que tu te ronges la vie et deviennes ton pire ennemi. C'est trop dur de l'avoir vécu et je ne supporterais pas que tu te fasses du mal parce que tu ne t'aimes pas.

Il y avait de la force dans ces propos et Stiles plia un peu plus son cou pour pouvoir regarder l'homme. Les épais sourcils de Derek étaient froncés de sévérité mais sa mâchoire n'était pas crispée.

_ Oh t'es trop mignon mon Baby Wolf, je t'adore...

Stiles se blotti un peu plus contre Derek et huma son odeur. L'autre se détendit et le calme commença à envahir la pièce. Stiles avait montré des signes de fatigue et sa respiration régulière laissa supposé à son compagnon qu'il s'assoupissait. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, il se mit à chuchoter, comme si cela finirait par lui donnait envie de rejoindre le sommeil de son amoureux.

_ Je suis prêts à être heureux. Tu fais naître de la joie dans mes veines. C'est pour ça que je te détestais avant, parce que je ne pouvais plus croire au bonheur et ta présence me le faisait ressentir. Tu me contredisais malgré toi. La gaîté devait être morte avec ma famille, tu vois ? Mais non, toi tu arrivais à faire battre mon cœur plus fort et rendre mon loup euphorique. Ça m'a fait peur longtemps. Je sais que tu dors et que tu ne m'écoutes plus, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Je suis en sécurité avec toi ma muse d'amour, tu es un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Quand t'es dans mes bras, j'peux éprouver du bienêtre sans culpabiliser. Oh, il faut qu'on scelle notre lien, j'en ai besoin pour me transformer en ce qui nous portera.

Derek avait dit ça avec tellement de véracité. Il avait vécu chaque mot et les faire sortir lui faisait tellement de bien. Stiles bougea et releva la tête une nouvelle fois. Sa bouille était détendue, ses paupières mi closes.

_ J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux pas, pas quand tu me dis de si belles choses. S'il te plait, faisons l'amour, j'ai trop envie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello !**

Alors je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais il m'est arrivé deux trois bricoles pas très jolies en début de cette année 2018 qui a commencée de manière vraiment pourrite (comme dirait l'autre). Alors je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que j'ai pas envie de ressassé tout ça ici et je vais simplement tenter de faire comme si on s'était perdu de vu depuis une semaine seulement. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Bisous à vous tous et merci à celles et ceux qui sauront passer l'éponge...

PS : Je vous remercie également pour tous vos tendres commentaires qui m'ont poussé, malgré une démotivation totale, à reprendre l'écriture pour tenter de vous offrir une suite. Vous êtes des amours et je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personnellement à toutes et tous.

* * *

 ** _Dans les épisodes précédant de Virus et Antidote :_**

 _[...]_ Dans le loft, Stiles est venu réparer l'ordinateur de Derek et n'a cessé de jouer avec ses nerfs. Le loup-garou décide de répondre à son dernier sarcasme avec la franchise désarmante des non-dits qu'il a compris durant leur échange d'hostilités :

 __ Ouais, mais tu t'es jamais branlé en imaginant Peter qui te dominait, ce qui nous différencie en tout point à tes yeux._

 _[...]_ Après avoir parlé à cœur ouvert les deux héros se retrouvent face à leurs sentiments :

 __ Dis ce que tu ressens et je deviens ce que tu veux, annonce Derek avec sérieux._

 __ Je l'ai jamais dis, je... ça me... Arrête s'il te plait, je... j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai honte. Non, je peux pas, répond l'adolescent, tremblant._

 __ Moi je t'aime Stiles, c'est pour ça que je suis distant et con. A chaque fois que j'aime quelqu'un ça se transforme en drame ou en trahison, alors je me protège. Je t'éloigne de moi et j'ai peur pour toi en secret quand y a personne pour me voir, seulement moi dans le noir de mes pensées, avoue le loup, à fleur de peau._

 _[...]_ Une soirée secrète entre amoureux tout aussi secrets. Ils sont nus l'un sur l'autre et Derek vient de marquer Stiles alors même qu'ils commençaient seulement à se caresser :

 __ Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète baby Wolf._

 __ J'ai jouit Derek, je... merde, j'ai éjaculé alors qui s'est encore rien passé de sexuel. J'ai envie de tes dents dans ma chair, j'ai envie, oh mon dieu... Mange-moi._

 _[...]_ Dans le cabinet du Docteur Deaton. Stiles est malade et Derek attend une explication sur ce qui arrive à son compagnon :

 __ Tu sais que la lycanthropie se retransmet par la morsure. Tous les garous sont porteurs du virus lupin et c'est lui le vecteur de leur condition. Mais, il ne sert pas qu'à transformer les humains en loup, il intervient également dans l'accouplement entre compagnons. Celui qui marque infecte et boit le sang de son partenaire. Quand l'acte est consommé, il fournit alors l'antidote que son corps à produit pour sa moitié grâce à l'ingestion de son sang. La magie est ainsi scellée, la marque s'active et relie les compagnons. Stiles n'as pas reçu l'antidote, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état._

 _[...]_ Allan explique à Derek que Stiles ne peut être un simple humain, car s'il est le compagnon d'âme d'un loup-garou il est sans conteste lié à la magie de la lune. :

 __ Stiles est une muse, une créature rare et si peu étudiée qu'elles passent souvent inaperçues. Il a le pouvoir d'inspirer le génie à ceux qui l'entoure. Celui qui est sous l'influence permanente d'une muse devient fou ou se transforme en prodige. Il est possible qu'une fois que vous serez définitivement liés, tu deviennes un loup-garou aux pouvoirs étranges, dit Allan tout en réfléchissant._

 _[...]_ Après avoir écouté les recommandations du vétérinaire, Derek a ramené Stiles au loft. Ils sont à présent allongés dans son lit, tentant de trouver un peu de repos. Stiles s'agite :

 __ J'arrive pas à dormir. S'il te plait, faisons l'amour, j'ai trop envie, demande Stiles alors qu'il se prélasse dans les bras de son amoureux._

* * *

 _Musique de Générique..._

* * *

 **Maintenant**

* * *

Derek était complètement envoûté par les caresses de Stiles. Il ne savait plus rien si ce n'était qu'il souhaitait se réinventer pour continuer de faire gémir sa muse de cette manière. Il voulait lui soutirer les plus beaux cris d'amour et ses mains vagabondes redessinaient ses frissons. Leurs corps suant glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs gestes ressemblaient à une danse suave dans laquelle ils redécouvraient le sens même de l'existence. Si leurs préliminaires avaient été ensorcelants, leur passage à l'acte était plus puissant encore.

Le loup-garou de naissance était au-dessus de son compagnon qui écartait les cuisses et soulevait ses fesses avec envie. Les vibrants grondements de gorge que le lycanthrope destinait à son amant n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui exprimer tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le posséder de sa virilité. Alors il mordillait sa peau partout où s'échouaient ses lèvres, il se collait à son être et cherchait le contact par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait. Son jeune complice se laissait initier avec une joie impatiente et imitait ses comportements pour mieux se les approprier.

L'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour et toutes les peurs qu'il avait pu nourrir avant avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Derek était si tendre, tellement prévenant avec lui. Si Stiles avait eu mal au début, quand son amant avait pénétré son corps préalablement préparé, il n'était plus désormais que plaisir en fusion, gourmandise insatiable et recherche d'extase. Il voulait tant ressentir la présence de son Baby Wolf en lui. Ses mains voyageaient naturellement sur les fesses de son assaillant pour l'encourager à continuer de s'engager aussi délicieusement.

Le plaisir irradiait leurs membres qui se cherchaient et se caressaient sans fin. Leurs odeurs se mêlaient agréablement tandis que leurs corps s'enchevêtraient dans une perfection qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une forme de jubilation divine. Derek voulait Stiles, Stiles voulait Derek et la manière dont ils se le montraient venait effacer tous les doutes antérieurs, pour les remplacer par une sublime tendresse qui révolutionnait leurs âmes.

_ Mon amour, s'il te plait, vient plus fort, gémit Stiles dont la respiration se hachurait dans un suffoquant régal.

Derek lui répondit par un grondement apaisant avant de relever la tête pour baiser les lèvres de son amoureux et goûter sa langue tout en continuant d'investir son corps avec cette douceur presque agaçante. Stiles ressentit autant de plaisir que de frustration à éprouver toute la délicatesse que son loup lui réservait.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je… je ne veux pas te sauter, mais te faire l'amour, murmura le lycanthrope d'une voix rauque.

L'affection qu'il y avait dans ces mots se retranscrivait dans son regard adoucis d'évidence et ses sourcil surlignait ses mimiques d'une façon plus que craquante. Derek revint en Stiles avec un peu plus de force mais apaisa son mouvement pour continuer d'être câlin et raffiné dans sa manière d'entreprendre l'acte sexuel. Stiles ondulait d'impatience sous le corps musculeux qui le surplombait et il emprisonna le fessier de Derek avec ses jambes en même temps que ses mains remontaient vers le visage velu de son amoureux.

_ Tu ne me feras pas mal. Tu peux être passionné sans me manquer de respect, susurra timidement le plus jeune, avide d'expérimenter la perte de contrôle.

Leurs mouvements avaient presque cessés et les iris verdoyants de Derek dévoilèrent une crainte étrange.

_ Et si je me transforme ? s'essouffla l'homme-loup.

Stiles sourit avant de baiser chastement ses lèvres tout en se focalisant sur la présence du sexe de Derek dans son corps.

_ Alors je t'accueillerais tel que tu es. J'ai besoin que tu sois toi mon Baby Wolf. J'ai... j'ai besoin de faire un avec tout ce qui te compose, répondit-il, le regard embué d'espoir, sa bouche tremblante de fièvre.

Derek gronda une nouvelle fois et bâillonna les lèvres de son amoureux avec les siennes.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il ensuite avant de reprendre ses hochements de bassin et mordiller la fine peau du cou de Stiles.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer la vocalisation de son vertige intérieur et il encouragea son homme à se perdre en son intimité.

_ Je t'aime Derek. Je... oui, prends-moi, oui...

Tout devint alors plus intense, si profond que Stiles ne savait plus où il était. Derek n'avait plus aucune inhibition et au bout de quelques coups de reins sportifs, il avait déjà revêtu sa forme de bêta. Il se sentait si puissant alors que sa muse pâmait dans ses bras, lui offrait la conquête de son corps comme l'ultime preuve de sa dévotion, entière et totale. Le lycanthrope voulait tout goûter de lui, le faire sien pour l'éternité et cela s'exprima au travers d'un regain d'énergie.

L'adolescent n'était plus que plaisir vibrant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la sensation d'être complet. Les allers-retours de son amour en son être le vivifiait d'importance. Jamais il ne s'était autant senti à sa place et il écartait les cuisses avec une insistance renouvelée. Il caressa le dos de Derek avant de s'agripper à ses flancs. Alors qu'il recevait dans son corps toute la passion de son amoureux, il s'extasia de le trouver magnifique avec ses muscles bandés, les poils qui recouvraient ses formes hybrides et tellement affriolantes. Le simple fait de savoir que Derek le voulait comme un forcené lui faisait perdre la comme jamais et il vocalisait sa déraison avec une formidable liberté.

_ Derek... oh mon Dieu, oui ! Je viens... je, oh... plus fort !

Le loup-garou s'exécuta et fit des mouvements plus amples, plus dynamiques, plus fervents que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Il gronda d'amour alors qu'il s'essoufflait d'espoir en son Stiles et tout son être se tendit quand sa muse resserra sa tendreté sur sa longueur en même temps qu'il criait son ravissement. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent ensemble vers les sommets extatiques d'un tumultueux orgasme. Mu par son instinct animal, le lycanthrope mordit sa moitié et le plaisir devint ravageur, si violent que leur perte d'esprit prit des proportions célestes.

Leurs corps échauffés de béatitude tremblaient et ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre tels des paumés qui retombaient sur terre dans la plus vibrante des réjouissances. Comme s'il avait été lui-même un loup, Stiles s'était retrouvé à mordre également Derek durant l'orgasme, il l'avait marqué à son tour. Les deux amants ne parvenaient pas à se défaire des sensations impérieuses qui gouvernaient leurs plaisirs conjoint, ils étaient enfin liés, reliés pour toujours. L'homme avait l'impression qu'il continuait d'éjaculer sans fin. Il était dans tous ses états et ne souhaitait pas interrompre ses incursions en sa muse qui miaulait tendrement à son oreille, pour le réconforter de leur folie partagée.

L'adolescent pleurait de joie, il était tellement sensible qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir le flux de son sang dans les parties les plus reculées de son être. Il voulait que Derek subsiste en lui, il désirait qu'il le chamboule de nouveau, qu'il recommence à lui faire perdre la tête jusqu'à oublier son propre nom. C'était tellement bon d'être le compagnon du loup le plus merveilleux du monde, c'était si intense d'être aimé de lui.

Ils s'échouèrent dans le matelas de Derek et l'aîné laissa tout son corps pesé sur celui de son amant. Stiles continuait de le caresser, de ronronner son plaisir et d'apaiser son amoureux qui restait planter en lui. Sa virilité demeurait raide malgré la décharge de leurs plaisirs et il était agréable de constater qu'il se frottait contre son ventre humide de son éjaculation. Les deux complices s'embrassèrent avec délicatesse, ils souhaitaient éterniser ce moment où ils s'autorisaient à relâcher toute la pression organique qu'ils avaient éprouvée auparavant.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver conscience de ce qui les entourait. Dans la chambre de Derek, les raies de lumière du jour se répandaient comme autant de preuve du miracle qui avait eu lieu ici. Derek se releva sur ces coudes et cessa de faire peser tout son poids sur son tendre partenaire. Il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et son visage exprimait une satisfaction qui le rendait magnifique. Il s'empara d'un bout de drap pour essuyer le ventre de Stiles ainsi que le sien mais s'efforça de rester présent en son chéri. Il ne débandait pas et cela lui donnait envie de remettre ça.

Son jeune amant lui sourit comme s'il était le plus bel homme de la terre et Derek en éprouva un regain d'importance qui lui réchauffa l'âme. Il lui donna un léger coup de rein qui fit gémir son compagnon dont les yeux se révulsèrent d'un plaisir qui s'attardait dans ses entrailles. Il lui baisa ensuite la bouche et leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour se frôler, se cajoler, se tenter dans des mouvements improvisés qui les attendrissaient.

_ Tu es merveilleux Stiles, chuchota le loup-garou après avoir rompu leur doux échange.

_ C'est toi qui es merveilleux mon Baby Wolf. Je... reste encore, reprends-moi, je te veux. S'il te plait, recommençons.

Derek sourit et remit un coup de bassin pour aller au plus profond de son Stiles qui gémit affectueusement. Leurs doux rires se mêlèrent et un nouveau baiser suivit d'un profond échange de salive entretint leurs envies similaires. Leurs caresses redevinrent affriolantes et chacun d'eux souhaitait revivre ce qu'il venait de partager. Alors que leur complicité les poussait à réitérer leur besoin de sexe intense, les choses prirent toutefois une tournure complètement inattendue.

Le lycanthrope se sentit subitement perturbé, comme si quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire en lui, un événement intérieur qui l'empêcha de se concentrer davantage sur Stiles. Derek souhaitait satisfaire son compagnon et lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, mais le détraquement qu'il éprouvait l'en empêcha. Ses perceptions se brouillèrent d'étrangeté et le présent sembla se gondoler d'imprévu. C'était un mélange de désagréables sensations qui forçaient l'homme à froncer les paupières pour encaisser le malaise que cela suscitait dans tout son être.

Si le jeune fût d'abord frustré du manque de réactivité de son loup-garou, l'appréhension prit le rapidement le dessus. L'alarme se déclencha dans ses viscères quand son compagnon s'extirpa brutalement du lit de leurs amours et se releva en titubant pour mieux s'écraser au sol comme s'il avait perdu tout sens de l'équilibre. Stiles fut sur pied en un éclair et s'accroupit à côté de son amoureux qui montrait les signes d'une perte de repères difficile à encaisser.

_ Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta l'adolescent qui posa ses mains sur le dos voûté de son amant.

_ Stiles, je... mon loup, il lui arrive quelque chose, baragouina le lycanthrope qui tenait sa tête comme si ce simple geste l'empêchait d'exploser.

Dans la foulée, le corps du garou fut secoué d'indomptables spasmes. Derek repoussa Stiles et l'empêcha de s'approcher de nouveau de lui, tendant son bras pour le contraindre à rester en arrière. Il se redressa en titubant et grogna sans pouvoir retenir la bête qui s'agitait dans ses veines. Sans même pouvoir se contrôler, Derek prit sa forme de bêta et commença à grogner. Interdit, son amant continua de l'observer en marchant à reculons avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du grand lit. Il était sous le choc de voir son amoureux dans cet état qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_ Baby Wolf, murmura l'adolescent qui se ramassa sur lui-même tant la panique le décourageait.

L'homme se laissa tomber à genoux, rudement, se retrouvant à quatre pattes. Il était comme un animal perdu qui s'apprêtait à vomir ses tripes. Il n'en fut cependant rien et ce que vit Stiles le perturba comme jamais quelque chose ne l'avait ébranlé. Dieu seul savait qu'il avait été témoins de phénomènes tant incompréhensibles que traumatisants. Pourtant, là, il assistait à quelque chose de cauchemardesque et il n'osait pas imaginer que c'était en train d'arriver à la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre. Son impuissance devant ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle catastrophe lui donna envie de vomir.

Le corps de Derek se tordit et se distordit comme s'il était écartelé dans une faille dimensionnelle qui déformait ses membres, son visage, pour les remodeler dans la disgrâce. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les pommettes du jeune qui était là, pétrifié d'horreur face à ce qui atteignait son compagnon. Le spectacle glauque de son compagnon qui mutait en une sorte de chimère improbable tétanisait complètement Stiles. Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il en train d'arriver ? L'adolescent ne pouvait plus penser normalement, seule l'épouvante s'attardait dans ses entrailles pour les infecter d'une insupportable angoisse.

Derek rugit et les sons qui s'échappaient de son corps ressemblaient à des échos empêtrés dans des chorus surnaturels effrayants. C'était comme s'il cherchait à se métamorphoser en une nouvelle créature sans toutefois parvenir à se stabiliser sur une forme précise et déterminée. Et là, dans un étirement qui ressembla à une mystérieuse dissociation, le loup noir de Derek s'extirpa de son corps pour s'échouer au sol, inconscient. L'homme qui avait repris sa forme normale s'effondra également dans la foulée.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Stiles pour appréhender ce dont il avait été témoin et l'horreur imprégnait ses prunelles écarquillées. Quand il comprit enfin que c'était fini, il se remit sur pieds précipitamment et s'approcha doucement de son amoureux dont la respiration était sonore et laborieuse. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de s'épancher sur son visage tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour se coller à la peau fiévreuse de son compagnon comateux et tenter de le ramener à la conscience.

Derek et son loup étaient à présent séparés. Le lycanthrope avait subi une sorte d'inexplicable ablation paranormale. Lui et son animalité ne semblaient plus être une seule et même entité et ça paraissait tellement absurde de les voir allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Stiles tendit sa main pour toucher craintivement le pelage noir du canidé, mais celui-ci paraissait tout autant léthargique que son bien aimé. L'adolescent redirigea son attention sur son compagnon et tenta une nouvelle fois de le sortir de l'inconscience.

_ Derek, mon amour, réveilles-toi, pleurnicha l'adolescent qui caressait sans cesse la peau suante de son âme sœur. Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi, sanglota-t-il tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Le loup-garou de naissance bougea un peu et l'hyperactif se plaça au-dessus de lui, le retourna pour baiser ses lèvres et continuer de l'appeler alors que ses yeux continuaient inlassablement d'évider sa peur et son chagrin.

_ Stiles, murmura faiblement Derek tandis qu'un léger grognement s'élevait du corps du loup qui demeurait étourdit non loin d'eux.

_ Oui, c'est moi Derek, je suis là, je suis là, répondit le jeune qui n'en menait pas large.

Stiles essuya ses joues humides et continua de flatter la peau de son chéri dont le corps était manifestement affaibli par le traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il éprouvait cette terreur juste après être passé par la plus extraordinaire expérience qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre. L'ébranlement qui le gouvernait désormais n'en était que plus intense et tenaillant.

Comment tout cela était-il devenu possible ? Est-ce que Stiles était responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à son compagnon ? Est-ce qu'il était coupable de son affaiblissement et de sa transformation en simple humain ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit du jeune qui ne parvenait pas à calmer les trémulations de son cœur affolé d'anxiété.

Alors que l'homme revenait peu à peu à la réalité Stiles ne savait plus comment interagir avec lui. Si tout était de sa faute, est-ce que son Baby Wolf ne risquait pas plus gros à rester en son contact ? Quand Derek eu enfin la force de se relever, l'animal à ses côtés sembla suivre le même mouvement de rétablissement et tous deux s'observèrent intensément avant de rediriger leurs attentions vers Stiles.

Ce dernier s'était naturellement détaché de son chéri pour lui laisser de l'espace et malgré le soulagement de voir Derek revenir à lui, le jeune ne pouvait pas contraindre ses tremblements d'appréhension. L'étrangeté de la situation était plus que choquante et défait, l'adolescent fit quelques pas maladroits avant de se rassoir sur le rebord du lit. Il contempla son amant qui semblait s'être réveiller d'un long cauchemar et il se sentait dans son tort, comme s'il était foutrement responsable de ce qui était advenu.

_ Par ma faute, tu as perdu ton loup. Je suis une muse infernale. Excuse-moi mon amour, je... je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive, sanglota Stiles avant de placer ses mains devant ses yeux inondés de larmes.

Il n'arrivait plus à regarder son Baby Wolf tant il se sentait fautif. Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, le jeune fut surpris de sentir une léchouille dans son cou et il sursauta en arrière avant de constater que le loup noir de Derek essayait de lui remonter le moral. Allongé sur le lit il ne put empêcher l'animal de sauter sur le matelas pour le rejoindre et lui faire des papouilles réconfortantes. Pris au dépourvu, l'adolescent était empêtré dans le malaise et il n'osait pas toucher le canidé. Il releva seulement la tête vers son chéri pour découvrir qu'il souriait bizarrement.

Constatant la gêne que Stiles ressentait à se faire lécher le visage par le loup, Derek gronda doucement et l'animal cessa ses coups de langues pour redescendre et le rejoindre. C'est ce moment que choisit le lycanthrope de naissance pour faire flasher ses yeux et montrer à son âme sœur que rien n'avait changé pour lui.

_ Je suis toujours un loup-garou Stiles, dit-il d'un ton presque apaisant.

La muse se redressa sur ses coudes et se remit assit. Il montrait une bouille ébahie exprimant ainsi toute son incrédulité. Il ne comprenait manifestement plus rien.

_ Allan m'a prévenu que j'allais devenir hors du commun en m'accouplant à toi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que tu délirais complètement, mais il m'a prévenu ce matin.

Soulagé, Stiles s'empressa de se relever pour aller se blottir dans les bras du lycanthrope qui l'accueillit comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois. Le loup de Derek en profita pour se frotter à son tour dans les jambes du jeune qui semblait perdu.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment ? baragouina l'hyperactif qui soupira son soulagement.

Derek lui fit un bisou avant de le contraindre gentiment à le suivre, pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir dans le lit de leurs ébats. L'animal qui venait de sortir de son corps les suivit et il semblait apprécier Stiles plus que de raison. Probablement qu'il s'agissait d'une copie de l'instinct du garou de naissance et en toute logique, il était lui aussi lié à l'hyperactif, peut-être même qu'il était amoureux de lui.

_ Quand tu étais fiévreux, dans le cabinet du docteur Deaton, tu as dit des choses étranges, commença le lycanthrope qui caressa les pommettes de Stiles tandis que le loup s'allongea à ses pieds pour mieux lécher ses chevilles.

_ Nous n'avons rien compris, mais... mais je crois que je viens d'expérimenté la conséquence de ce que tu m'as inspiré, renchérit-il, un poil dubitatif. Tu parlais du fait que je gouvernais tous les loups que je pouvais devenir et... et je me rends compte que j'arrive à ressentir par l'intermédiaire de mon corps et celui du loup noir qui est là, avec nous. C'est comme s'il était une extension de moi, tu vois. Je ne comprends pas plus les choses que toi, et c'est déroutant, mais c'est ce que j'éprouve, expliqua Derek avant de chercher la bouche de son jeune amant et y apposer tendrement ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, ils accolèrent leurs fronts et Stiles ne se retint pas de questionner son amoureux.

_ J'ai dit « les loups que tu peux devenir »… tu penses que ça va recommencer ? Tu crois que d'autres vont sortir de toi ? demanda le jeune.

Ils changèrent de position pour se contempler et regarder ensuite la bête qui se prélassait à leurs pieds. Mu par ce qui ressemblait à un irrépressible instinct, le canidé au pelage d'ébène continuait de lécher amoureusement la peau de Stiles.

_ J'espère que je n'aurais pas à revivre ça, répondit Derek. C'était vraiment une sensation hyper désagréable. Et puis, ce loup, c'est... c'est une louve et vu son odeur, je... je crois qu'elle est pleine, expliqua-t-il, un poil mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ? demanda Stiles alors que l'animal le reniflait et continuait de faire glisser sa grande langue sur ses chevilles. La louve releva sa gueule et jappa joyeusement avant de reprendre sa tâche qui paraissait être d'une importance capitale.


End file.
